Cambio de Vida
by Max player123
Summary: León hizo algo que jamas imagino hacer , golpeo a Ada quien gracias a ese golpe pierde la memoria y no sabe nada de su vida pasada o presente , ahora León quien siente culpa y remordimientos trata de limpiar su conciencia tratando de ayudar a la nueva Ada Wong a encontrar su lugar nuevo en el mundo , un nuevo inicio y una segunda oportunidad en sus grises y rutinarias vidas
1. Es mi Culpa

**¡ Es mi Culpa !**

Otra noche en un complejo de apartamentos , donde un agente de cabellera rubia y ojos azules llegaba cansado , tres días sin dormir y sin comer bien estaban haciendo estragos , al llegar a la entrada tira la chaqueta de cuero negro en el sillón para ir a su cuarto y encontrar su computadora destruida y el disco rígido salido de afuera

 **— ¿ Que diablos ? —** El agente ve como sus posesiones habían sido profanadas , allí entre las sombras escucha el percutor de una pistola que apunta a su cabeza **— ¿ Sabes lo que es una puerta ? —**

 **— Lo siento guapo , si entrara por la puerta ¿ donde estaría lo divertido ? —** La espía escarlata ve como León estaba bastante fatigado y dolorido como para enfrentar una pelea con ella **— ¿ La pasaste bien en Tailandia ? —**

 **— Dame la información Ada o te juro que no respondo de mi —**

 **— Me gusta cuando estas enojado —** La agente salta sobre León pero este le barre las piernas , antes de tocar el suelo , la mujer de ojos esmeraldas coloca sus manos en el suelo y se impulsa adelante con la información de la computadora pero el agente estaba tan cansado de esos juegos que decide darle pelea **— ¿ Que te pasa León ? ¿ No me vas a dar tus discursos morales ? —** El agente es golpeado por la espía con una patada pero el no la sintió tan potente , León la lanza contra el sillón pero ella vio como su rubio estaba mas que enfadado **— Supongo que es momento de decirte que no vine por visita casual , a decir verdad estaba aburrida de tus discursos moralistas —**

 **— ¡¿ De que estas hablando ?! —**

 **— Hay por favor no finjas sorpresa —** La mujer de vestido rojo estaba gozando de como humillaba al agente quien estaba llegando a sus limites en cuanto a su paciencia **— Cuando te pones a suplicarme y a darme consejos morales eres tan aburrido , eres solo un simple juguete desechable que solo sirve para acatar ordenes y nada mas , ademas de carecer de sentido de que no importa que supliques todas tus tonterías y sueños de " Familia Hingals " Son simples sueños de los que me hacen reír en algunas ocasiones —** El agente no soportaba mas los insultos y burlas de Ada , la mujer que había protegido tantos años jugaba con el una vez mas pero esta vez era diferente **— Eres tonto como un niño si crees que las personas cambian —**

El agente voltea a la mujer que estaba asombrada , Ada ve que León cerró su puño y con toda la fuerza de su alma lanza el golpe que da en la mejilla derecha de Ada quien es lanzada contra la alacena superior golpeando su cabeza con tanta fuerza que la alacena se rompe , con su cabeza cae sobre la mesa de mármol golpeándose de nuevo y finalmente se golpea en el suelo , El agente de ojos azules estaba tomando aire agitadamente mientras que su cara se desvanecía la ira para dejar ver la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de haberla golpeado

 **— Dios santo ¿ Que hice ? —** El rubio se apresura a tomar a Ada quien aun estaba viva , con toda velocidad llama a una ambulancia quien llega de inmediato , El enfermero le enseña a León uno de los tacos rotos y este finge que ese fue el problema pero en su mente y en su corazón sabia que era lo que había hecho

3 Días Después 

Ada estaba en la camilla de un hospital con la cabeza vendada y una bata verde , al empezar a abrir los ojos se da cuenta que estaba en el hospital pero al voltear ve a Leon dormido a su lado , demacrado sin afeitar y tomándola de la mano **— Madre santa mi cabeza —**

El agente de ojos azules despierta para ver que su amada se sostenía la cabeza **— ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —**

 **— Si solo tengo una pregunta ¿ Quien eres tu ? y ¿ Quien soy yo ? —** León estaba asombrado , la mujer que tanto amaba estaba con amnesia , no recordaba nada pero el la ayudaría **— De verdad me estoy asustando —**

 **— Mi nombre es Leon S Kennedy y tu eres Ada Wong —**

 **— ¿ Y mi segundo nombre ? —**

 **— No tienes —**

La de bata verde recibe un ramo de rosas rojas , con una sonrisa y al sentarse en la cama trata de abrir una botella de agua pero el la abre por ella , mientras bebía , León le trae algo para que coma , un emparedado de jamón y queso con algunas papas fritas

 **— Gracias , soy muy afortunada en tener un... ¿ Hermano mayor ? ...—**

 **— No soy tu hermano , soy dos años mas joven que tu —**

Ada escupe el agua por la noticia alarmante que escucho **— Pero estas mas ... avejentado que yo —**

 **— Cada quien le va como le va en la vida —** La enfermera decide darle de alta ya que podía caminar y reconocer , pero cuando vio la ropa una sensación le causaba escalofríos **— Ada ¿ te sientes bien ? —**

 **— No , esta ropa no me gusta ¿ Que clase de prostituta se viste así ? —**

 **— Pues veras ...—**

 **— No —** Ada suelta el vestido y toma a León de los hombros **— Dime que no soy prostituta ...¡ Dímelo ! —**

León la toma en sus brazos y la calma con cuidado **— Descuida no lo eres , solo se te rompió un taco de tu zapato , te caíste y llegaste al hospital ... Es mas pregúntale a los enfermeros —**

 **— León ¿ Tengo familia ? —**

El agente de ojos azules cierra los ojos en forma de tristeza y frustración pero Ada se lo vuelve a preguntar **— No estoy seguro pero si la tienes la encontraremos —**

 **— ¿ Amigos ? —**

 **— Yo era tu único confidente aunque no nos lleváramos muy de cerca —**

 **— Te prometo que te devolveré lo que gastaste en el hospital por mi ... ¿ Por cierto donde trabajo ? —** El agente de ojos azules queda pálido ante la pregunta de Ada quien estaba un tanto incomoda **— ¿ Tengo empleo verdad ? —**

 **— Renunciaste a el para cumplir tus sueños aunque no me dijiste cual es —**

Los dos salen del hospital pero León paga las ultimas cuentas con una tarjeta de crédito de platino , lo que Ada nota al ver su billetera era que tenia varias tarjetas de crédito cosa que le extrañaba , al llegar al auto se da cuenta que también era lujoso

 **— Jamas había visto un auto así —**

 **— Es un Lexus RX —** León aprieta el botón de la llave y las puertas se abren , al entrar se da cuenta que era muy lujoso **— Cuando era niño siempre quise uno así y ahora que lo tengo me lo quedo —**

 **— Tu no tienes un trabajo ordinario según veo —** El agente de la D.S.O. la mira con intriga **— Digo , para tener tantas tarjetas , un auto lujoso debes tener un trabajo muy importante ... O quizás ilegal —**

 **— Mira tendré un acto de confianza —** León abre la guantera y le da una credencial **— Trabajo para la D.S.O. es lo que hago todos los dias y soy bueno en eso —**

 **— No puedo creerlo ¿ eres como un espía o algo así ? —**

 **— Si así quieres verlo esta bien —** Al llegar al departamento de León , la mujer de ojos verdes se da cuenta que era de alta categoría pero un poco descuidado típico de un hombre soltero **— Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí Ada —**

 **— Vaya parece que tuviste fiesta —** Ada es llevada al cuarto de León para que descanse pero ella se sienta y se da cuenta de la mirada de Leon con una pequeña sonrisa — **Mira de verdad aprecio lo que haces por mi León ... Gracias —**

 **— Esta es tu casa Ada , si necesitas algo solo pídemelo y listo —**

 **— Pues quisiera una vestimenta mas ... Segura no confió mucho en caminar con este vestido de callejera —**

 **— Ok no te preocupes , espero que te gusten los colores claros —**

La mujer de vestido rojo suelta una risa pero antes de que el se marche le llama la atención **— León... Gracias —** El agente se despide con una sonrisa y sale por la puerta dejando a Ada para que descanse y pueda empezar una nueva vida

 **Continuara**


	2. Nueva Vida

**Nueva Vida**

La noche estaba presente , mientras que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas se media la nueva ropa se da cuenta que era su talle , unos pantalones blancos , camisa rosada sin mangas y un pañuelo blancos con lunares rojos

 **— Perfecto , me encanta —**

 **— Temía que no te gustara —**

La mujer de ojos verdes se da cuenta que le faltaba algo pero no se atrevía decirlo en frente de el **— Pues falta ... Ya sabes algo que va debajo de esta ropa —**

 **— Pues a decir verdad no se tus medidas y créeme que no quisiera pedirle a la empleada que me ayude —**

 **— ¿ Por que lo dices ? —**

 **— Veras , muchos usan el truco de " pedirle que se pruebe la ropa para ver cual llevar para regalar " —**

La espía se da cuenta de las palabras de León mientras que ella trataba de ver el lugar de compra — **Oye ¿ que cenaremos ?—**

 **— Bueno si gustas podemos ir a estrenar tu traje nuevo a algún lugar —**

Los dos deciden pasar una noche tranquila , al llegar a un restaurante muy elegante , al llegar el le corre la silla y la mujer de ojos verdes se sienta alagada por la caballerosidad del agente de ojos azules

 **— Para alguien que es experto en armamento eres muy gentil y todo un caballero —**

 **— Momentito señorita , el que parezca un hombre de reacciones brutas créame que soy muy educado —** León ve la risa de Ada quien parecía tomarle confianza a cada minuto **— ¿ Gusta elegir la champaña ? —**

 **— Me gustaría pero ¿ no conducirás de vuelta ? —**

 **— Yo no beberé —**

 **— Entonces yo tampoco —** La cena había llegado , pescado con verduras cocidas ; En su mente León ansiaba un filete de res bien grande y jugoso a comer pescado pero es lo que ella pidió **—** **Bon Appetit —** La cena transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad la risa de Ada era como música embriagante para los oídos del agente de ojos azules , Ada voltea par ver una pareja bailando , León nota la mirad de la espía y se levanta para extenderle la mano y ella lo ve asombrada **— ¿ Quieres bailar ? —**

 **— Sera un placer —**

La música lenta sonaba con ritmo , mientras los dos se tomaron de los brazos se iban acercando mas y mas uno al otro hasta estaba pegados , los brazos del agente rodearon la cintura de Ada quien ve que León se acercaba ella lentamente

 **— Eres muy hermosa Ada —** Los labios del agente de ojos azules se conectan con los de ella en un pequeño beso que marca a la ex espía quien se separa lentamente **— Lo siento —**

 **— Descuida ... Voy al tocador —** La mujer de camisa rosa camina al baño con un poco de velocidad , al llegar abre la llave del agua par mojarse la cara mientras se miraba al espejo **— Eso fue muy pronto para mi , pero ¿ Por que me gustó ? —** La de ojos verdes levanta la cabeza para ver a un hombre con traje de combate negro y una mascara anti gas , ella voltea y el misterioso hombre la toma del cuello par levantar a la mujer contra el cristal del baño , el enmascarado toma una pistola pero Ada instintivamente la patea haciendo que la bala de contra la puerta del baño , el ruido del disparo alerto al agente de ojos azules quien estaba bebiendo algo y sale corriendo a gran velocidad , al abrir la puerta ve que el enmascarado tenia a su amada y con una patada al agente la libera con gran velocidad **— León esta armado —** El enmascarado toma una ametralladora T&M pero el de los ojos azules la patea y lo desarma , con una patada logra dejar inconsciente al atacante

 **— Ada ¿ estas bien ? —**

 **— Si solo un poco asustada ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Quien era ese hombre ? ¿ Que quería de mi ? —**

 **— Obviamente no quería invitarte a bailar —** León la levanta y le sacude un poco la tierra , camino a casa el silencio se hacia notar mucho **— Se que tuviste una experiencia difícil pero veras que mañana solo sera un recuerdo —**

 **— Gracias León , de no ser por ti estaría muerta —**

Al llegar , el agente se tira al sillón dejando a la Ex agente de Umbrella la cama , ella no se atrevía quitarse la ropa con la puerta abierta , con mucho cuidado se quita la ropa quedando completamente desnuda , con la velocidad de un rayo se mete en la cama y se cubre con las cobijas pero cuando se da cuenta que León estaba durmiendo en ese sillón incomodo se cubre con las cobijas como si fuera un vestido y sale a la sala

 **— ¿ León ? ¿ Estas despierto ? —**

 **— Algo así ... Lo siento no lo sabia —** El agente se cubre los ojos con sus manos pero ella le reafirma que la acompañe **— Pero ... —**

 **— Después de lo de esta noche , prefiero tenerte cerca —** El agente de la D.S.O. se levanta y va al cuarto y se quita la camisa para acostarse en su acogedora cama , la sensual mujer de ojos verdes se acuesta del otro lado guardando distancias **— Por favor espero que respetes los limites —**

 **— Descuida , lo haré no te preocupes —**

La noche estuvo muy calmada , los dos dormían con mucha tranquilidad , pero al rato el agente despierta oliendo un aroma dulce , al levantarse se da cuenta que Ada estaba cocinando el desayuno

 **— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Cuando te levantaste ? —**

La ex espía toma una taza de café y los panqueques para ponerlo sobre la mesa **— Esto es por salvarme ayer León , pensé que te gustaría desayunar algo caliente —**

 **— ¿ Un desayuno caliente ? ¿ Frente a mi ? Esto es histórico —**

 **— ¿ Y? ¿ Que haremos hoy ? —** El agente termina de desayunar para vestirse y sale cargando su pistola **— ¿ Iras a trabajar ? —**

 **— Debo hacerlo o esos hombres volverán por ti de nuevo —**

La de camisa rosa se despide de León quien le da una tarjeta para que vaya de compras a algún lado , la mujer de ojos verdes entra en la computadora para buscar algún centro de comercio y lo localiza , al llamar el taxi se da cuenta que era una mujer un tanto animada

 **— ¿ A donde ? —**

 **— Al centro de la avenida 5 por favor —** Con diez minutos de viaje Ada tiene el tiempo para hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitaba para la casa , mientras que le pagaba a la conductora entra al centro para ver una gama de tiendas , la tarjeta era de platino por lo que debía tener mas de 100 mil dolares de crédito , al pasar el tiempo las bolsas se llenaban pero ella se detuvo en una tienda para comprar un celular nuevo y otro para León como regalo por todo , Al llegar el medio día decide comer algo por lo que se da cuenta que el numero de León estaba en la tarjeta y decide probar su nuevo teléfono

 **— Espero que funcione —** Ada marca el numero y llama , mientras que el agente estaba aburrido con el papeleo mientras sus compañeros echaban la hueva a sus espaldas **— Hola —**

 **— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Que sucede ? ¿ Estas bien ? —**

 **— Si solo te llame para probar mi nuevo teléfono y para saber si querías algo especial para cenar hoy —** La de ojos verdes estaba sonrojada por el comentario **— Ademas de que te compre unos regalos —**

 **— ¿ Es enserio ? —** El agente de la D.S.O. nota la sinceridad de la mujer de camisa rosada **—Vaya no se que decir es lo mas tierno que alguien a hecho por mi —** La llamada es cortada mientras que León sonreía y Hunnigan lo miraba extrañado **— ¿ Que ? —**

 **— Tienes algo en la cara ... Los humanos lo llaman sonrisa , en ti no se —** La de anteojos finos se sienta en frente de León quien levanta la ceja con la mirada seria **— ¿ Que sucede León ? —**

 **— Ok te lo diré pero ni una palabra a nadie —** La de anteojos le hace señas como signo de confianza **— Ada esta viviendo conmigo en mi departamento —**

 **— ¡¿ ESTAS LOCO ?! —** Los demás agentes se alertan por el grito de Hunnigan **—** **Lo siento ... Olvidenlo —** La secretaria respira profundo y de forma calmada se dispone a hablar **— Dime algo ¿ Acaso perdiste la razón ? Es una enemigo del pais —**

 **— Perdió la memoria —** La de anteojos estaba confundida pero decidió seguir escuchando **— Veras , no sabe quien es ni que hizo , es un cambio de vida —**

— **Ojala tengas razón —**

Leon se puso a pensar en aquel momento donde cambiaron las cosas , un simple golpe le dio mas alegría en una sola noche que ella en todo un año , ahora Ada Wong estaría siempre presente sin esconderse , sin mentirse y sin lastimarse uno al otro

 **Continuara**


	3. Secretos Revelados

**Secretos Revelados**

León volvía a su departamento cansado de su trabajo , pero sintió un aroma delicado que se le hizo agua la boca al entrar se da cuenta que Ada estaba con un vestido color celeste y zapatos blancos con guantes de cocina sacando una carne del horno

 **— Vaya ... ¿ Que ?...—**

Ada la deja la carne en la mesa y se quita los guantes **— Oye , lávate las manos y ven a cenar antes que se enfrié la cena —**

El agente de ojos azules se quita sus guantes de combate y se lava las manos con jabón , al llegar ve que la mujer abriendo una botella de vino sirviendo en dos copas

 **— Ada ¿ que es esto ? —**

 **— Es la cena —** Los dos se sientan en la mesa pero Ada acaricia la mano de León quien le sonreía **— Espero que te guste , estaba viendo un programa de cocina y decidí preparártelo —**

 **— Vaya es la primera vez que cenare algo casero —** Con un corte seco el agente se da cuenta de que era algo increíblemente sabroso **— Vaya , te luciste por que esta increíble —**

 **— Gra... Gracias ... no esperaba esa reacción tuya —** Tras terminar de cenar Ada decide levantar los platos pero León la detiene y le besa la frente **— León —**

 **— Cocinaste Ada , así que déjame que lave los platos —** La ex de Umbrella se sienta en el sillón mientras que León lavaba los pocos platos que había , mientras que la mujer de ojos verdes decide guardar su nueva ropa , abre el closet y una foto cae a sus pies y para su sorpresa era ella quien estaba en la foto con el agente de la D.S.O. era el mismo vestido que le causaba escalofríos ella la toma y la imagen era de los dos abrazados y tomados de la mano como si una película se tratara **— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Estas bien ? —**

 **— Leon ... ¿ Somos pareja verdad ? —** El agente se queda asombrado por la pregunta de la ex espía — **¡Contéstame ! —**

 **— No se que quieres que te diga —**

 **— ¿ Por que no me lo dijiste antes en el hospital ? —**

 **— ¿ Me hubieras creído ? —**

El silencio se hizo notar por unos segundos y León agacha la cabeza **— Tienes razón , no te hubiera creído pero te diré algo , sospechaba por que me sentía cómoda contigo y me sentía bien estando aquí —**

 **— Si gustas puedo llevarte a un hotel —**

La mujer de ojos verdes lo abraza con mucha fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo ir **— No quiero , pasare la noche contigo —**

 **—** **Yo también —**

 **— ¿ Entonces ? ¿ Somos parejas , novios o matrimonio ? —**

Con una sonrisa relajante León le besa suavemente los labios **— A decir verdad somos pareja con unos meses de que nos estamos acercando —** Los dos se volvieron a abrazar mientras que Leon le besaba la cabeza

 **— Besame —**

 **— Eso hago —**

 **— No , que me beses como anoche en el restaurante —** Los dos se miran a los ojos y se comienzan a besar con un ardiente beso , los labios de los dos se funden en uno solo pero Ada voltea y empuja a Leon a la cama **— Aun no se si lo hemos hecho o no pero quisiera averiguarlo —**

 **— No es por nada pero si lo hemos hecho pero siempre pasa algo que lo interrumpe —** Ada se suelta el vestido revelando su cuerpo desnudo que era contemplado por el agente quien se acerca a ella con mucha velocidad **— Espero que nada pase ahora —**

 **— Si pasara algo pero no se como decirlo —**

 **— ¿ A que te refieres ? —**

 **— Pues aun no te conozco bien y no se la clase de hombre que eres o como tratarías a un niño —**

El agente estaba confundido pero aun así no dejaba de mirar los ojos de la espía **— Ada ¿ Sucede algo ? Puedes confiar en mi —**

 **— En la mañana vi a una madre con una niña preciosa y pues ... León ... Quiero un bebé —** La ex de Umbrella agacha la cabeza pero León la toma del mentón y la mira a los ojos

 **— Créeme que a pesar de lo que puedas pensar ... Podemos ser felices juntos —** Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza mientras se besaban , León no se atrevía a tener relaciones con Ada sabiendo su estado pero no le importaba por que ella era feliz , la oportunidad mas grande de su vida estaba en la puerta de su casa , mientras que ella sentía los latidos del agente de la D.S.O. quien la abrazaba con firmeza **— Te juro por dios que pase lo que pase no te dejare ir ni te dejare que te hagan daño —**

 **— Confió en ti León , con toda mi alma —**

La noche cae con fuerza sobre los ciudadanos , pero para ellos era un gran momento , ya que todo el tiempo compartían el calor de sus cuerpos , como si fuera lo ultimo que harían en toda su existencia , Ada despierta a la media noche pero el agente de ojos azules se da cuenta que ella se levanta pero al darse cuenta que no se viste trata de no delatarse , cuando va a la cocina ve que estaba calentando un vaso de leche

 **— ¿ Insomnio ? —** Ada se asusta pero el atrapa el vaso **— Lo siento , no quise asustarte —**

 **— León , tengo una rara sensación —** La ex espía sirve la leche en dos vasos y uno se lo da a León **— Es como si te tuviera que devolver muchas cosas y quizás por eso hago todo esto —**

 **— Quizas sea por que durante el tiempo que estuviste en coma yo te estuve cuidado y crees que hice algo extraordinario —**

 **— Ya no se que pensar —**

 **— Ada te dire algo , jamas estare tan ocupado como para que me cuentes algo que te pasa** — El agente le coloca un poco de canela a los dos vasos **— Y siempre estaré para escucharte con un vaso de leche caliente —** Los dos brindan con la leche y la beben como si fuera algo simple **— Esta es la primera vez en la vida que bebo leche para dormir —**

 **— ¿ Y que bebías para dormir ? —**

El agente coloca su brazo en los hombros de la mujer de ojos esmeraldas **— Eso es una historia para otro dia —**

 **Continuara**


	4. El odio Personificado

**El odio Personificado**

León despertaba plácidamente pero al abrir los ojos ve a Ada vistiéndose con las ropas , mientras que el fingía esta dormido , la de cabello negro sale del cuarto pero el de ojos azules se levanta para seguirla y se da cuenta que estaba en la cocina preparando un café , El agente deja salir un estirón de brazos para saludar a la ex de Umbrella **— Buenos días —** El agente se abraza a sus hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla **— Es raro que te levantes tan temprano un sábado —**

 **— Lo siento no te quería quitar espacio —** La mujer de ojos verdes ve que el la miraba pero se voltea solo para sentir los brazos del agente de ojos azules en su cintura , mientras que sus labios se posaban en su cuello ella se separa lentamente **— Creo que no deberíamos ir tan rápido —**

 **— Lo siento , es que raras veces puedo estar tan feliz en estos momentos —** El agente la abraza para besar su cabeza pero cuando ve que una mira láser apuntaba a Ada este la empuja para que los dos vean una bala que perfora el cristal de la cocina y luego impacta en la mesa dejando un orificio , León toma su pistola y se acerca a la ventana para ver a un hombre de negro corriendo con el rifle , el agente sale corriendo pero le lanza su arma a Ada quien la atrapa **— Si se te acerca alguien , apunta y tira del gatillo —** León sale corriendo pero el asesino toma la esquina , al agente de ojos azules no le costó mucho alcanzarlo pero cuando ve que lo seguía este voltea con una pistola le apunta y dispara , el de la D.S.O. se cubre detrás de un auto y con una lata se la arroja para volcar el contenido de suciedad en los ojos del francotirador este se quita el contenido de la lata pero León lo golpea con una patada al pecho lanzando al sujeto de negro contra la pared **— Ahora ¿ Quien eres ? y ¿ Quien te envió ? ¡ Contesta ! —** El asesino ve para todos lados pero con velocidad saca una pistola de su pierna y se da un tiro en la cabeza **— Maldita sea —** Luego de varios minutos , el agente vuelve a su departamento pero al ver que Ada estaba empacando y viendo una foto de ellos en su primera cena juntos **— Ada ¿ Que haces ? —**

 **— ¿ Que crees que hago ? Empaco las maletas —**

 **— ¿ A donde iras ? —** La de vestido celeste toma unas cosas **— Ada no puedes irte ahora —**

La mujer de ojos verdes se quita la ropa de las manos de León **— No me iré sin ti León , así que termina de hacer tus maletas —**

 **— No podemos huir de esto Ada , debemos saber de quien se trata y llevarlo ante la justicia —**

La mujer de ojos verdes lo piensa unos segundos y deja la ropa sobre la cama **— ¿ A donde iremos ahora ? —**

 **— Conocerás donde trabajo , no olvides tu sombrero —** Tras un par de horas llegan a la casa blanca , la mirada de la ex de Umbrella miraba asombrada , mientras que Leon entregaba y llenaba formularios , el viento de la casa blanca casi vuela su sombrero blanco que tenia una tira color rosa con una flor blanca **— No te preocupes Matt , se que hacer —**

 **— ¿ Por que todos me miran asi ? —**

 **— Es la primera vez que ven a una mujer hermosa que usa vestido suelto —** El agente deja el formulario de protección de testigo pero cuando el secretario ve pasar a Ada no puede evitar mirar a la mujer de tacos blancos que estaba un poco incomoda **— Oye , esta fuera de tu alcance —**

 **— No todos podemos ser León Kennedy sabes —**

Los dos pasaron pero Ada estaba confundida por el comentario del secretario **— Oye ¿ Que significa eso ? —**

 **— Nada , mejor olvídalo ... Hay quienes no pasamos todo el día detrás de un escritorio comiendo rosquillas —**

Al llegar al escritorio de León , Ada se sienta en su silla mientras el ingresaba a su computadora , la de ojos esmeraldas se da cuenta de que el protector de pantalla era de el y de Chris con un pez en cada mano

 **— Vaya ¿ Que paso con lo hombres que ponen a la chica de traje de baño ? —**

 **— Algunos maduramos hace mucho tiempo preciosa —**

 **— ¿ Preciosa ? ¿ A eso llamas madurar ? —**

Hunnigan se da cuenta de quien estaba sentada junto a León por lo que se quita sus lentes y los limpia para volver a ponérselos , ella le hace seña y León toma a la ex espía para ingresar a la oficina

 **— ¿ Acaso estas loco ? ¿ Por que la trajiste ? —** Ada ignoraba los susurro de los dos agentes quienes hablaban por lo bajo ella ve que había una pistola desarmada y siente curiosidad , mientras susurraban a lo bajo pero escuchan el seguro de la pistola y ven como ella la había armado

 **— ¿ Que... ? León ¿ Por que puedo hacer esto ? —**

El agente se pone serio y se acerca a ella **— Mira es cierto lo que te dijimos , no sabemos si tienes familia o no pero te diré algo , la única manera de descubrir quien te hizo esto y esta detrás de ti es que ... Tendrás que aprender a hacer cosas que no sabes hacer —**

 **— ¿ A que te refieres ? —**

 **— Formaras parte de la D.S.O. y te ayudaremos , seras una agente honoraria —**

Hunnigan lo toma del brazo y lo jala a su lado **— León ¿ te haz vuelto loco ? Ella no sabe disparar mucho menos pelear ¿ Crees que te ayudara en un operativo ? —**

 **— Si se puede entrenar entonces sera de mucha ayuda —** El agente se suelta de Hunnigan y va a donde estaba Ada **— ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Tienes el valor para descubrir redimir tu pasado y buscar a tu familia ? —**

 **— ¿ Vale la pena ? —**

 **— Oh si que lo vale ... Si tienes la fuerza para seguir —** Los dos dejan sola a la mujer de sombrero blanco quien mira al suelo y se pone a pensar , tras varios minutos de pensar decide acercarse a la sala de junta , para ver a León sentado en la mesa revisando papeles y a Hunnigan con su computadora portátil **— ¿ Ada ? —**

 **— Lo haré ... Quiero encontrar a mi familia —** León se acerca a la mujer quien le confiesa que tenia hambre , ya era pasado medio día y el agente también sentia la falta de alimento , al llegar al pasillo principal , ella siente su celular y cuando levanta la cabeza choca con un hombre acompañado de dos hombres como guardaespaldas **— Oh lo siento , no me fije —**

 **— Agente Kennedy ¿ Quien es esta encantadora señorita ? —**

 **— Disculpe Sr Presidente yo ...—**

 **— ¿ Sr Presidente ? ... ¿ Es el presidente ? —**

El hombre de corbata negra deja salir una sonrisa **— Eso es lo que dice mi titulo señorita —** Al ver la mirada hipnótica de la mujer que estaba en frente de el no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño **— Y dígame ¿ a que debo el honor de tan encantadora señorita ? —**

 **— Pues la verdad es que me entrenaran para la agencia —**

 **— ¿ Enserio ? Pues bienvenida , quizas llegue a ser una gran agente —**

 **— Si señor , eso espero y créame que fue un honor conocerlo pero Leon y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente —**

El Presidente saca una libreta de su bolsillo y escribe en un papel de contextura delicada **— Quiero verlo a los dos en la cena de Unión Americana donde daré el parlamento de este mes , a las 21:00 Hs —**

Tras salir de la casa blanca Ada seguía eufórica por la experiencia que acababa de vivir **— Eso fue increíble , no sabia que conocías al presidente —** El agente de ojos azules deja salir un bramido **— Ademas de que nos invitaron a un evento social muy importante —**

 **— Si sera emocionante —**

Al mujer de ojos verdes nota la mirada de Leon quien estaba muy serio **— Oye ¿ Que te pasa ? —** Esperando una respuesta del agente

 **— Es la primera vez que el Presidente decide invitarme a un evento así —** Ada no entendía a que se refería con eso **— Es mas yo creo que fue por el lápiz labia rojo y el rimel en tu cara —**

 **— Ah ya entiendo ... Estas celoso —** La mujer de ojos verdes empieza a empujar a León pero este estaba por tocarla le viene a la cabeza la imagen de ella golpeada y sintió como si el corazón se le congelara **— ¿ León ? ¿ León estas bien ? —**

 **— Si solo ... Un poco agitado —** Al llegar a un puesto de comida , ven que estaba un hombre asaltando una mujer , en el interior de Ada nace una furia incontenible y con una patada se lanza a las piernas del ladrón quien voltea para recibir un puñetazo , este saca un cuchillo y ella le rompe la muñeca con una llave y con una ultima patada lo derrota **— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Que fue eso ? —**

 **— No lo se —** Ella levanta el bolso de la mujer y se lo entrega , la mujer sale corriendo mientras los dos escuchaban a la policia **— Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de golpear a ese tipo hasta matarlo —**

 **— Ada debes aprender a controlarte o créeme que te puede ir muy mal —**

 **— Si ... Mejor vayámonos a casa León por favor —** El agente enciende el auto y ella recarga su cabeza en la ventanilla mientras soltaba una lagrima , Leon se dio cuenta de inmediato cual era el problema pero se lo compensaria

 **Continuara**


	5. El primer Ataque

**El Primer Ataque**

Era el primer día de Ada en la academia de la D.S.O. y con un poco de timidez por el nuevo entrenamiento que recibiría , al abrirse una puerta se ve a una mujer con aspecto militar , ella estaba firme mientras que la entrenadora revisaba a su equipo

 **— ¿ Quien eres ? ¿ Cual es tu nombre ? —**

 **— Mi nombre es Ada —** El día avanzaba con gran lentitud , la ex de Umbrella superaba todos los ejercicios con un poco de dificultad , mientras los minutos pasaban , los obstáculos eran cosa fácil para ella por alguna razón se sentía con mucha confianza **— No se por que esto me resulta muy fácil —** En la sección de disparos ella logra superar como si fuera un juego de niños

 **— Tu la japonesita —** Ada voltea para ver a su jefa quien estaba tomando nota **— ¿ Por que pierdes el tiempo en la academia ? Toma un arma y ve a reportarte —** La de ojos verdes sale para ver a León entrando los datos de Ada en la computadora centrar **— Agente Kennedy , esta lista —**

 **— Me encargare de enviarla al campo —**

La nueva agente acompaña a León en su primera misión , los nervios de Ada empezaban a notarse , al ver que León llevaba ropa de combate ella decide imitarle pero no le gustaba mucho la ropa

 **— No te ofendas pero esta ropa es espantosa —**

 **— Lo siento novata , es lo que hay —** Tras llegar al avion se dan cuenta que Ada tenia un traje muy ajustado , lo que centra mas las miradas de todos **— Mejor sube antes que ... —**

 **— Te vez lindo cuando estas celoso —** Al subir al transporte quien empieza a levantar vuelo , como si fuera poco a las dos horas llegan a una región escondida de Cansas , León toma su paracaídas y Ada empieza a tragar saliva de a montones **— ¿ Para que te pones el paracaídas ? —**

 **— Para frenar mi caída—**

 **— Espera ¿ No bajaremos por una escalera o una cuerda o algo así ? —** El de ojos azules le entrega una mochila a Ada quien estaba temblando de piernas **— ¿ Por que sabia que no iba a salir nada bueno de esto ? —**

 **— Puedes renunciar —** León se coloca las antiparras y se lanza al vació , Ada respira hondo y lo sigue , al abrirse el paracaídas de ambos , aterrizan en un prado lejos de un edificio clandestino **— Bien ahora debemos caminar 2 kilómetros hasta esperar la noche —**

 **— ¿ Por que la noche ? —** El agente saca su celular para empezar a mover y ver en la cámara unos rayos X **— Quiero uno de esos —** Ada y León vio que en el edificio se vio como parecía común y corriente **— Parece que es solo un edificio —**

 **— Un edificio con sótano de plomo —**

La novata de la D.S.O. lo mira con asombro **— ¿ Como sabes que tiene sótano de plomo ? —**

 **— ¿ Vez esta mancha gris ? —** El agente de ojos azules señala una mancha gris debajo del suelo del edificio **— Eso es plomo —**

 **— ¿ Entonces que ? —** Los agentes comienzan a caminar por el campo lleno de arboles y hierba alta , Ada leía el archivo de misión pero no lograba entender que hacia allí **— ¿ Que estamos buscando ? —**

 **— Un arma —**

 **— ¿ De que estilo ? ¿ Explosiva ? ¿ Eléctrica ? ¿ Magnética ? —**

El agente saca una foto de una bacteria con forma de estrella **— Bio orgánica —** León ve que los guardias estaban en la puerta mientras que Ada preparaba su pistola **— Espera aquí —**

Ada lo detiene con una sonrisa en su cara **— Son hombres León ... Déjame a mi —** Ada se escabulle hasta llegar a la esquina para tomar un montón de informes de la basura que fueron desechados , ella camina de manera elegante pero tropieza para los informes se le caigan al suelo , los guardias caminan mientras se reían de Ada quien estaba de rodillas y ellos espiaban su escote **— Son muy amables , No quiero perder mi trabajo en el primer día aquí —**

 **— ¿ Primer día ? —** El guardia de pelo negro levanta los informes **— Sabes estaría mal que en tu primer día no tengas amigos en este basto edificio —** León se adentra por un conducto de ventilación mientras que los guardias terminaban de levantar , Ada se disponía a entrar pero los soldados le abrieron las puertas **— Sabe , quizás a las 12:00 podamos almorzar juntos —** Ada le dedica una sonrisa a lo que el de traje negro empezaba hacerse ilusiones **— Malcom ... Así me llamo —**

 **— Muy amable —** Ada cierra la puerta detrás de ellos y ellos empezaron a hablar sobre ella **— Idiotas —** Ada quien estaba molesta sube al ascensor **— León ya entre —** Cuando se abre la puerta del ascensor ve al agente con su arma cargada

 **— Yo también —** Los agentes comenzaron a correr por unos pasillos aislados evitando las cámaras de seguridad Ada se da cuenta de que cabía en las cabinas de ascensor por lo que decide entrar y arrastrarse hasta donde estaba el laboratorio , ella baja una cámara en miniatura a lo que León tenia la imagen en su celular **— Lo haces bien Ada , quédate como estas —**

 **— Recibido —** El agente toma su cuchillo y abre el reloj principal para adelantarlo dejando 2 minutos para el medio día y todos irían al comedor dejando solo el laboratorio **— ¿ Ahora que ? —**

 **— Espera , solo tenemos 10 minutos para conseguir el objetivo —** El sonido se sintió y todos abandonaron el laboratorio , el agente de ojos azules entra y comienza a sacar información de la computadora en su celular transfiriendo datos , Ada empieza a ver todos los tubos de laboratorio y ve una muestra de la bacteria que le enseña León , mientras que el agente terminaba de descargar los datos **— Vamonos —** Los agentes salen corriendo pero las balas de dos ametralladoras y ellos las esquivaron refugiándose contra las paredes **— Sabia que esto pasaría —** Los agentes asienten con la cabeza y lanzan una granada cegadora dejando a los soldados aturdidos , ellos corren con gran velocidad para saltar por la ventana , mientras que se perdían en la maleza alta para pedir retiro **— Hola , aquí León tenemos la bacteria envíen apoyo —** El helicóptero llega al lugar pero las balas nos disminuyeron , cuando la ex de Umbrella ve que los soldados sonreían **— ¿ Ada ? —**

 **— Esos tipos son raros —**

 **— Son esos idiotas que solo les gusta mirar el trasero a las mujeres —** Al llegar a la casa blanca , los dos entregan todo mientras que los agentes trabajaban , Ada se sienta a hacer su informe en su nuevo escritorio pero una taza de café caliente **— ¿ Un café " compañera " ? —**

 **— Gracias " Compañero " —** Ada siente la mano de Leon sobre la suya **— Oye controla un poco tus impulsos por que aun estamos de servicio —**

 **— Quizás mi nueva compañera quiera salir a cenar esta noche —**

 **— Lo siento solo quiero descansar esta noche —** Los dos salen de la casa blanca mientras que León colocaba su brazo en los hombros de Ada , ella se pega mas al agente , al llegar al auto León usa la llave para abrirlo pero este explota enviando sus cuerpos contra las rejas de la casa blanca , León sacude la cabeza y ve que Ada lo miraba con nerviosismo **— ¿ Descansar esta noche ? Me lleva —** El auto había sido sofocado por las llamas , pero ninguno estaba lastimado solo unos golpes , Ada ve que tenia un raspón en la mejilla derecha y León solo tenia un corte ligero en la frente **— Hunnigan ¿ Esto le pasa muy seguido ? —**

 **— Ada conoces los riesgos de este trabajo , obviamente no esperaras que ellos te despidan con los brazos abiertos —**

Al salir , León pide un auto y se dirigen a su departamento **— Hunnigan , ahora entiendo por que no tiene novio ni esposo —**

 **— Si ella es genial a su estilo pero es un poco molesta —** Ada ve que el agente estaba calmado por lo que enciende la música pero Ada apaga la música bruscamente **— Alto , alto , alto ... Hay limites , jamas le puedes pagar la música a un hombre y mas cuando viene de trabajar —**

 **— ¿ Como puedes estar tan tranquilo ? León acaban de intentar matarnos —**

 **— Cuando trabajes como yo te acostumbraras o tendrás un ataque de Psicosis lo que pase primero —** Ada solo miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba que quizás ese trabajo no era para ella , pero como siempre no pudo evitar pensar que León estaba bastante feliz pero conocía esos ojos que algo se traía , la calidez de sus ojos la hacia confiar en el

 **Continuara**


	6. El Virus A

**El virus A**

Como todos los días , Ada estaba en el departamento de León mirando el ocaso , mientras que su agente entraba por la puerta a la misma hora de siempre pero ella estaba triste mientras que León sacaba un ramo de rosas a su agente favorito pero ella estaba bastante deprimida

 **— ¿ Ada ? ¿ Que te sucede ? —** La ex de Umbrella se sale de los brazos de León y este estaba muy preocupado **— ¿ Oye , hice algo malo ? —**

 **— ¿ Por que me siento así León ? ... No se por que todos me miran así —**

El agente de ojos azules estaba nervioso , su respiración se había acelerado y no paraba de tragar saliva **— Se un poco mas especifica —**

 **— Ojala pudiera tener algo aquí pero no puedo permanecer toda mi vida encerrada —** La ex de Umbrella toma su teléfono y ve que solo era guía con León **— Pues me siento un tanto sola León —**

— **Oye no tienes que estar todo el día en casa ¿ Por que no sabes y buscas amigas ? —** Ada lo mira mientras que ella se sentia un tanto incomoda **— Todo el mundo necesita un amigo , aunque sea solo uno o dos —**

 **— Osea que lo que tu dices es que necesito tener amigos ¿ Por que no busco alguna mujer que quiera ser mi amiga ? —**

 **— Exacto , hay cientos de personas que están solas igual que tu , solo ve háblales y comparte ideas y opiniones para que te des cuenta que hay muchas mujeres iguales a ti —**

León había salido a trabajar como siempre pero Ada toma las llaves del departamento para poder ir a pasear y sacar ideas de su cabeza , mientras caminaba decide sentarse a tomar un café pero el viento le vuela la tapa pero mas aun sabiendo que un sombrero de enfermera pasa rodando sobre sus pies

 **— Es mi sombrero —** Ada nota que la mujer estaba con un traje de enfermera , mientras que sus ojos azules y cabellera negra como la noche , su piel blanca y un cuerpo muy cautivador **— Lo siento este viento me vuelve loca pero al menos mi sombrero esta limpio —**

 **— Parece que no tuviste buena suerte en este día —** La mujer de ojos azules empieza a reir mientras se tomaba delicadamente los labios con sus dedos **— Me llamo Ada —**

 **—** **Esledana —** Ada le entrega su sombrero **— Pero si quieres puedes decirle Esli para abreviar —** La mujer de traje blanco se sintió intrigada por la ex de Umbrella **— Para agradecerte por eso ¿ Puedo invitarte un café ? —**

 **— Ya bebí uno pero bueno —**

Mientras que cruzaban la calle la mujer de traje blanco se sienta cruzando las piernas con un toque coqueto a lo que Ada admiraba esos ojos zafiro **— Y ¿ de donde eres Ada ? —**

 **— Pues a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho desde que desperté en el hospital —**

Esledana escupe un poco de café dentro de su taza mientras que Ada reacciona mal **— Yo no lo sabia —**

— **Descuida , vivo con mi pareja ... León es un poco arisco pero en buena honda siempre me mantiene —**

 **— ¿ Como es León ? —**

La ex de Umbrella se sintió un poco relajada , mientras que la tarde pasaba varios hombres miraban como si esperaran a que se besaran , la mujer de camisa roja se sentía un tanto molesta por lo que veía de los tipos de enfrente

 **— Vaya Ada eres grandiosa ¿ Por que no nos vemos mañana cuando salga de mi turno mañana a las 4 de la tarde —**

 **— Claro ¿ Por que no ? —**

Al llegar al departamento ya era de noche , al abrir la puerta encuentro a León comiendo pizza mientras miraba un juego de fútbol pero ella se sienta a su lado y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del agente **— Puedo ver que estas muy contenta —**

 **— Por su puesto que si , gracias a tu consejo encontré a una chica una tanto agradable —** Ada se sube sobre León y comienza a desabrochar su camisa lentamente a lo que el agente apaga la televisión mientras que esperaba a pasarla bien con su espía , pero una explosión se ve desde la ventana de los departamentos a lo que la ex espía se abrocha rápidamente pero al ver que Leon estaba enfadado **— ¿ Que sucede ? —**

— **Quédate aquí Ada —**

 **— Ni hablar , yo también soy de la D.S.O. —**

Los dos corrieron las 10 cuadras para ver un avión que soltaba varios cuerpos caminantes , Leon toma su pistola y se la da a Ada para que el pelee con su cuchillo , los civiles eran llevados por la B.S.A.A. los agentes se adentraron para apoyar a los agentes mundiales pero Chris se sorprendió al ver a Ada sacando a una niña y matando muertos , El agente de ojos azules solo le advierte que no tiene que hacer nada pero el no se tragaba lo que veia , la situación había sido controlada por los agentes pero León ve a un asesino apuntando a Ada pero con su cuchillo da justo en la mira del rifle y los agentes se ponen a cubierto

 **— Ada quédate atrás —** El agente se da cuenta que era una mujer quien tenia el rifle debido a la delicada fragancia , mientras ella trataba de matar a Leon con sus balazos pero el agente lo esquivaba , mientras que se le acerca y con una toma la detiene pero antes de sacarle la capucha ella deja caer un tubo **— ¿ Virus A ? —** La asesina se le escapa en frente de todos pero el agente tomaba el tubo con el logotipo de Umbrella **— Chris mira esto —**

 **— Mira ¿ Sabes quien es ella ? Es Ada Wong la maldita que mató a todo mi maldito equipo en Europa —** Chris toma a León de la rompa pero el agente lo toma de la muñeca y le hace una toma , el asistente del capitán apunta a León pero Ada le apunta al agente **— ¿ Estas cociente de esta estupidez ? Te traicionara en cualquier momento y no estaré para salvarte Kennedy —**

 **Continuara**


	7. El Viejo Enemigo

**El Viejo Enemigo**

Los agentes de la B.S.A.A. trabajaban con gran prisa examinando las cámaras de vigilancia para tratar de averiguar lo que se pero nada salia , Chris aun no dejaba de pensar en la espía que estaba en la casa de su amigo , León había metido la pata muchas veces pero esta vez no podía sacarlo ya que estaba con una enemigo de los estados unidos y del mundo entero por sus delitos de espionajes y antecedentes

 **— ¿ Capitan ? ¿ Le preocupa algo ? —**

 **— Tranquilo John , estoy bien —** Mientras que en los Estados Unidos León había llevado la muestra a los laboratorios y obviamente era el trabajo de Umbrella , los doctores trabajaban sin descanso , el agente revisaba documentos pero no había rastro de un virus con esa denominación

 **— Hunnigan ¿ que tienes ? —**

 **— Lo siento no encontramos nada —** El agente de ojos azules se hecha para atrás tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba al ver a Ada se le viene a la mente el recuerdo de la cinta " Feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong " por alguna razón tenia que ver con ella , el clon hecho por Simmons dejaba mucho que desear pero algo en su mirada le hacia desconfiar de ella **— Oye vaquero ¿ Por que no te vas a casa ? —**

 **— Me gustaría tener unas cuantas respuestas —** Ada estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados mientras que León trabajaba , el aburrimiento de la ex de Umbrella estaba al mas alto tope **— ¿ Te molesta ? —**

 **— Estamos aquí hace como 14 horas y no encontramos nada —** León agacha la cabeza para hacerla sonar sobre el escritorio **— Oye no es para tanto , tienen a la B.S.A.A. que se hagan cargo ellos —**

 **— Ya olvídalo —**

 **— ¿ Y que quieres que haga ? —**

 **— No se ... Ve por un café —**

 **— Claro —** El sarcasmo de Ada mas el cansancio era algo muy notorio en ella **— ¿ Como lo tomas ? ¿ Negro con dos terrones de vete al diablo ? —**

León la ignora mientras notaba que ella estaba muy molesta... Mas que de costumbre **— ¿ Acaso estas en tu fin de mes ? —**

 **— ¿ Te importa ? —**

 **— Solo era una pregunta , no te alteres —** Mientras que una furgoneta llegaba , Chris baja para trotar a los pasillos y llegar al escritorio de Leon , ahi lo encuentra trabajando mientras Ada estaba sentada — **¿ Tuviste suerte ? —**

 **— Ojala —** El de la B.S.A.A. saca algo de su maleta para comer mientras tiraba las migajas en el suelo cosa que la manera de comer impresionaba a la de vestido rojo **— ¿ Por que tardas tanto ? —**

 **— Cállate y termina tu ... Comida , es la porquería mas importante del día —** El capitán de las fuerzas termina de comer para sentarse de manera brusca en frente de Leon y mirar a Ada quien estaba con las piernas cruzadas

 **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Tengo algo en la cara ? —** Los ánimos de la espía escarlata eran tan altos como su agresividad **— ¿ Tu eres el de la B.S.A.A. cierto ? —**

Chris resistió la ira que tenia al recordar que ella había eliminado a todo su pelotón **— Si y tu debes ser la nueva Ada Wong —**

 **— ¿ Nueva ? ¿ De que estas hablando —**

León por debajo de la mesa le patea la rodilla a lo que el reacciona **— Perdón , quise decir la nueva agente Ada Wong —** El mayor de los Redfield apretaba sus puños mientras que Ada recibía un mensaje en su celular **— ¿ Tienes trabajo que hacer ? —**

 **— No , solo que conocí a una chica antes de ayer y le prometí que hoy iríamos a pasear por ahí para conocernos mejor —**

 **— Ah ... No sabia que eras lesbiana —** Ada se levanta enfurecida y con un derechazo golpea a Chris tirándolo de la silla mientras salia de la oficina de León quien estaba asombrado **— ¿ Que le pasa a esta loca ? ¿ Viste lo que hizo ? —**

 **— Y bien merecido te lo tienes ¿ Eres idiota o que ? ¿ Como diablos le haces esa pregunta ? —**

 **— Lo se , lo se pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para que saliera de esta maldita oficina —** El de ojos avellana cierra la puerta con seguro mientras sacaba un informe de su uniforme **— Mira esto —**

 **— ¿ Que diablos es esto ? —**

 **— Era el contenido de la muestra de tu virus , tiene rastros del A.D.N. de una sola mujer ... Si adivinaste tu pequeña bruja de Asia —** León estaba viendo el informe y las muestras de A.D.N. conciencian con el de Ada **— Ahora explícame ¿ Que diablos hace Ada Wong en la D.S.O. ? —**

 **— Perdió la memoria por un golpe en la cabeza ... No sabe quien es ni lo que hizo pero toda la información que ella tiene sobre Umbrella nos puede ayudar , nadie sabe quien es o de donde viene y menos ella —**

 **— ¿ Acaso perdiste el juicio ? ¿ Como sabes que no te esta engañando y que ella no inicio el ataque ? —** León se levanta y tira la silla mientras trataba de calmarse **— ¿ Tu la golpeaste ? —**

 **— Si —**

 **— Si que tienes huevos para aguantarte esto —**

 **— ¿ Crees que no me siento mal ? ¿ Crees que no trato de reparar mi error ? —**

Chris saca su pistola y la pone sobre la mesa de forma ruda **—** **¡¿ Estas idiota o que ?! Esto es lo que tanto querías , ahora lo tienes —**

 **— Oye quiero reparar mi error —**

 **— Y yo quiero aprender Origami —**

 **— Deja a un lado tu maldito sarcasmo —** Cuando León camina a la puerta ve que Ada estaba llegando con un café para los dos mientras ella entraba le da el suyo a León y un beso en la mejilla **— Gracias —**

 **— El mio sin azúcar —**

 **— No soy tu sirvienta orangután —** El agente de la B.S.A.A. se levanta mientras que se dirigía a la agente pero León deja el vaso en la mesa y Ada toma su cuchillo de su muslo

 **— Lo siento —** Chris abandona el recinto mientras salia por los pasillos , León vuelve a tomar su café pero al ver que había otra muestra escupe el café y sale corriendo alcanzando a Chris en la furgoneta a lo que el agente le enseña la segunda muestra **— ¿ Wesker ? —**

 **— El mismo —**

 **— No , no puede ser Wesker esta muerto —**

 **— ¿ Cuantas veces hemos matado a Wesker ? El maldito siempre regresa —** Leon siente un escalofríos en su nuca y recuerda los clones de Ada en el laboratorio **— Chris ¿ Y si nunca matamos a Wesker verdaderamente ? —**

 **— Ve a casa León —**

 **— No espera —** Chris sube mientras bajaba el vidrio **— ¿ Que dirías si yo te dijera que Wesker no era el verdadero Wesker ? —**

 **— Diría que volvieras a tus medicinas o que dejaras el éxtasis —** Chris trata de ignorar a León pero este mete la mano y le arrebata las llaves obligando a Chris a Salir de la furgoneta **— Escucha Kennedy , Wesker esta muerto —**

 **— ¿ Montañas Arklay ? ¿ Racconn City ? ¿ España ? ¿ Africa ? ¿ No es demasiada coincidencia ?—**

 **— Esta bien , tienes 30 segundos y luego te golpeare , te leeré tus derechos y te volveré a golpear —**

León toma su celular y le enseña varios capullos del virus C **— Mira esto , son muestras del virus C durante el desastre de China , ahi encontramos que Simmons creaba clones de Ada Wong basándose en el material genético de las personas , después de casi 1300 experimentos fallidos , Carla Radames fue un éxito y asesino a tu pelotón en Europa —**

 **— Continua —**

 **— Los clones fueron creados basándose en las personas seleccionadas ¿ Y por que ahora ? Por que Wesker sabe que estamos cerca de saber la verdad sobre Umbrella pero el tuvo que acelerar el plan y todo esto es propaganda fascista de los estúpidos filantropos que habían ayudado a los agentes de la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A. —**

 **— ¿ Por que así ? ¿ Por que ahora ? —**

El agente toma un mapa con los puntos de ataque de la ultima década y los señala **— Por esto —** El de la B.S.A.A. ve el símbolo de Umbrella que se formaba con la unión de los puntos **— No se que hacia Ada en mi departamento y tampoco se que quería de mi computadora pero lo averiguare pronto y quizás nos lleve al verdadero Albert Wesker —**

 **— Escucha , si tu relato llega a tener un ápice de verdad y la Ada Wong que esta ahi no asesino a mis hombres te juro que eliminare los cargos y sera exonerada y perdonada por todo —**

Chris se sube a la furgoneta dejando a León pensativo , mientras que en su mente solo era confusión y unas grandes encrucijada pero no dejaría a Ada sola en esta mala pasada por culpa de Wesker y haria lo que sea para salvarla de su destino

 **Continuara**


	8. Recuerdos de una Era Pasada

**Recuerdos de Una Era pasada**

León decide caminar hasta su oficina para tener una idea mas clara , pero mientras mas pensaba la cabeza mas le dolía , Ada estaba sentada jugando Panda Pou con su teléfono y al ver a León entrar ella se carga en la computadora y empieza a trabajar

 **— Oye no te preocupes no soy el jefe de piso —**

 **— Lo siento es que no quiero que pienses que no me gusta el trabajo pesado —**

El día había terminado y Ada estaba sentada mientras trataba de revisar archivos de la computadora de su compañero quien estaba tirado en la silla hamacándose pero la de ojos verdes estaba desecha **— León ¿ Por que no vamos a casa de una vez ? —**

 **— Tienes razón , vayamos a casa —**

Al salir decidieron echarse en la cama , Ada se quita los zapatos y se desabrocha el vestido mientras que León abre la llave del agua para que esta se calentara lentamente

 **— Oye ¿ te ducharas antes de cenar ? —** Ada levanta su cabeza pero ella se volvió a quitar toda la ropa quedando desnuda en la cama de León **— Ok tomare eso como un no —** León se fue a la cocina mientras que abría su heladera toma un poco de la cena de la noche anterior , unos panes y lo junta todo para cenar , con su otra mano decide tomar una cerveza y se sienta a ver las noticias , solo faltaba 23 minutos para media noche pero no le importa mucho el tiempo por lo que solo se dedico a terminar su cena mientras que su celular sonaba deja su cena junto a el para contestar **— ¿ Hunigan ? ¿ Que sucede ? —**

 **— Tengo un plan para demostrar que Ada es inocente —** La de gafas tenia unas coordenadas en su portátil mientras que se lo enviaba a León **— Pídele a Chris que te acompañe y vera que le dijiste la verdad León —**

 **— Gracias Hunnigan —**

El agente de la D.S.O. va a su cuarto para ver que ada estaba acostada cubierta por las sabanas , el agente le besa el hombro derecho y sube con sus labios hasta su cuello y sus mejillas

 **— León , ya duérmete —**

El agente de ojos azules la voltea para besarla apasionadamente mientras que ella envolvía sus brazos en el cuerpo del agente mientras que se besaban , Ada se trepa al cuerpo de León mientras el disfrutaba el sabor de sus pechos haciendo que la ex de Umbrella empiece a gemir

 **— Ada , ahora somos una pareja normal y así viviremos —** La noche de amor había quemado sus pasiones mientras que la mirada de satisfacción de la mujer de ojos verdes estaba muy grabada en su cara como si lo disfrutara **— Te amo Ada —**

 **— Yo también León —**

El día había llegado y la agente de melena negra estaba despertando mientras que los ojos azules de León disfrutaban verla despertar a su lado , ella solo se acurrucaba a su cuerpo

 **— Buenos días Ada —** La de ojos verdes se levanta mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso a amado quien estaba con las manos acariciando su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo — **Bueno ¿ Quieres darte un baño ? —**

 **— Solo contigo León —** Los agentes en la ducha se besaban y acariciaban como si nada mas les importara , el agente de ojos azules disfrutaba el cuerpo de su ex espía comienza a disfrutar mas y mas de la sensación **— León tienes los dedos arrugados —** Dijo Ada con tono de broma , al salir de la ducha Ada le lanza su ropa interior a León quien toma el brasier de Ada quien meneaba su cuerpo desnudo moviendolo como si nada **— ¿ Acaso crees que me voy a quedar aquí de pie ? —**

 **— ¿ Quieres algo mas ? —**

La mujer se tira a la cama mientras que León se acercaba **— Un masaje me gustaría —** Ada se voltea mientras que dejaba ver su espalda y todo lo que tenia , mientras que ella jugaba con sus piernas **— Anda se que quieres hacerlo y créeme que te gustara —** El teléfono de León suena rompiendo el momento de los dos amantes **— ¿ Quien diablos es ahora ? —**

 **— Hunnigan —** El agente vio el mensaje que eran unas coordenadas **— Vístete —** El agente de cabellera rubia le lanza la ropa a Ada quien la atrapa de malos modos mientras el se ponía los pantalones **— Espera —** Con sus manos le da una ultima acariciada a los pechos de Ada **— Ahora si —**

 **— Que simpático —** Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

Al llegar a las coordenadas , Chris se dio cuenta que Ada estaba con León , mientras que veían los números que estaban decodificados y como si fuera poco era una base subterránea , los agentes masculinos asienten con la cabeza y por la escusa de aire se arrastran dejando a Ada a cargo del vehiculo de la B.S.A.A.

 **— No confio en Wong y sabes por que —**

León no dijo nada y queda asombrado mientras que ve lo que Chris no **— ¿ Querias pruebas de los clones de Ada ? Ahi las tienes —** Chris no podía creer lo que veía , una computadora centrar había datos sobre la clonacion de Ada con la cinta que se repetía " Feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong " , el de la B.S.A.A. se acerca y claramente puede leer " Carla Radames " y la palabra " Umbrella "

 **— León , esto es una maldita pesadilla —**

 **— No , es real —** León comienza a teclear rápidamente pero cuando estaba por abortar a los clones una bala destruye el boton de abortar , los agentes quedan sorprendidos al ver que de la pistola que salio la bala era de un hombre alto y de pelo rubio bien peinado , gafas negras y un traje de combate negro , León toma su arma y le quita el seguro **— Wesker —**

 **— Veo que no se han olvidado de mi , que alagado me siento —**

 **— León , prepárate —** Los agentes comenzaron a dispara mientras que Wesker esquivaba las balas de León y Chris quienes se acercaban a ellos dos y con sus puños le golpea el pecho a Leon lanzando al agente por los suelos , Chris le da pelea a Wesker pero el no podía hacer mucho contra el terrorista **— ¿ Como sigues vivo ? —**

 **— Dejemos que los secretos se revelen tarde o temprano —** El de gafas negras toma a Chris y lo lanza contra las maquinas para quedar frente a León quien le disparaba pero el solo las esquivaba como si nada **— ¿ Cuanto pasó León ? ¿ diez , doce años ? —** El agente se lanza con una patada pero Wesker lo bloquea y con un puñetazo lo lanza de nuevo al piso **— Hora de cobrarme un pequeño favor —**

 **Continuara**


	9. El Enemigo al Asecho

**El Enemigo al Asecho**

León y Chris disparaban balas mientras que el esquivaba sus balas , el terrorista ve que León y Chris se acercaban pero Wesker patea una mesa pero León salta sobre la mesa y Chris se deslizo por abajo , mientras que el agente le tira una patada pero Wesker la esquiva y lo toma del cuello , el de la B.S.A.A. se lanza con un hombrazo pero el terrorista lo toma del hombro , el los suelta y le da un codazo en la cara a Chris y en el pecho a León lanzandolos al suelo **— ¿ Eso es todo ? —**

 **— ¿ Lo atrapamos ? —**

 **— Es todo tuyo —** León se levanta mientras que Chris estaba en el suelo , el agente de ojos azules saca su cuchillo para atacarlo pero el esquivaba con gran velocidad pero en un cambio de mano León le hace un corte en la mejilla mientras que Wesker se limpia la sangre con su pulgar , el agente de ojos azules ve que los ojos de Wesker se volvieron rojos y con la punta de sus dedos golpea el agente en el estomago haciendo que este caiga de rodillas ante el **— Patético —** Wesker saca su pistola y le apunta a León en la cabeza **— Increíble que el gran agente de la D.S.O. sea tan débil , es por la edad —** Wesker tira el percutor para atrás

 **— ¡ Wesker ! —** El terrorista de gafas negras voltea y el de la B.S.A.A. le dispara con una escopeta en la cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo , León rueda por el suelo tomando su cuchillo y al girar de nuevo le apuñala el cuello haciendo que empiece a sangrar **— Vez , esto se llama genialidad —**

 **— Eso se llama escopeta —** Respondió León en forma de broma **— Base prepárense para purgar la central —**

 **— Recibido —** Ada carga los explosivos mientras que León y Chris colocaban los explosivos en zonas estratégicas mientras que el agente nota los clones de Ada , pero adulaba su cuerpo **— León , veo que tenias razón y todos esos clones están hechos por la corporación Umbrella —** La ex espía sentía un impulso de bajar a tierra para acabar con ese tormento pero las ordenes de León fueron claras **— León estoy lista para empezar T-15 segundos y contando —**

 **— Recibido ... Chris salgamos de este agujero —** León voltea pero recibe un balazo del arma de Wesker que se estaba regenerando lentamente su cuerpo , Ada ve como el agente de ojos azules caía por la arma del terrorista , Ada no resiste y baja por los cables , Chris ve que León estaba tirado en el suelo y con su cuchillo ataca a Wesker pero este lo toma y lo lanza a las maquinas , el biólogo recibe tres disparos en la espalda y al voltear ve que Ada estaba delante de el

 **— Ada ¿ Como estas ? ¿ Te sientes mejor ? —**

 **— No se quien eres pero no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a León —** Ada le dispara pero el lo esquiva **— ¿ Que eres ? —**

 **— Soy un dios —** Ada ve que Wesker se le acercaba pero este caminaba lentamente **— Obviamente te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte por lo que no recuerdas nada —**

 **— ¿ Que debería recordar ? —**

 **— Me gustaría que le preguntaras a León —** Wesker se desliza y la toma del cuello levantando a la ex espía trata de soltarse pero no podía **— Seguramente no conoces nada de tu pasado y tu amado agente —** Chris le apuñala la espalda a Wesker pero este suelta a Ada y con un puñetazo a Chris y lo lanza al suelo pero cuando Ada toma el cuchillo de su liga y le corta el cuello pero el presidente de Umbrella la mira y le da un puñetazo lanzando a la ex espía contra la pared pero ella toma su pistola y le dispara sin efecto **— ¿ Aun no entiendes Ada ? Tu... —** Un potente cable eléctrico se clava en el costado de Wesker pero al voltear ve a León

 **— Se acabo Wesker ... Se acabo —** León lo empuja por las escaleras y los dos agentes toman al capitán de la B.S.A.A. sacándolo a rastras de los laboratorios subterráneos **— Carajo , ¿ cuanto pesa Chris ? —**

 **— Obviamente tu amigo no sabe lo que es la dieta y el cuidado —** León se arrastra por la arena hasta llegar al control del detonador y al apretar el botón este explota haciendo que todo el laboratorio sea hundido hasta lo mas profundo , el de la B.S.A.A. respira aliviado al ver que León y Ada estaban en la arena **— Aun me debes un masaje León , no creas que me olvide —**

 **— Yo también necesito uno —** Leon se levanta y le extiende la mano a Ada quien se sujeta y se levanta **— Me alegro que estés bien —**

 **— ¿ Ya te agradecí por salvarme la vida ? —**

Leon abraza lentamente la cintura de Ada mientras lo miraba a los ojos **— No ... creo que no —** Ada le quiere dar un beso pero se separa **— Obviamente no lo querrás hacer —**

 **— Digamos que se me ocurrió algo —**

Los agentes llegaron para socorrer a los agentes mientras que León y Chris se curaban las heridas , Olivera se acerca con sus aparatos mientras que peinaban la zona , al llegar a la conclusión de que no había nada mas que hacer los felicitan **— Bueno ya terminamos —**

 **— Excelente , invitas los tragos León —**

 **— Oye no jodas , yo pague la ultima vez —** León se levanta mientras que el se ponía de pie **— ¿ Vas tu Carlos ? —**

 **— Olvídalo , Chris ¿ tu disparas ? —** Los agentes se pusieron de acuerdo dejando a Chris con la cuenta mientras que Ada estaba sentada

 **— ¿ Que harán ? —**

 **— Iremos por unos tragos para relajarnos —** León ve que Ada agacha la cabeza **— Oigan , vayan ustedes prefiero estar con mi mujercita —**

 **— León , no es necesario que hagas eso , si quieres ir ve —** La mujer de ojos verdes lo besa mientras los demás miraban la imagen **— Créeme que te tendré un regalito cuando vuelvas —**

Los agentes llegaron a un bar barato mientras que todos bebían , El agente no lograba beber mas de medio tarro de cerveza , Chris estaba preocupado por el pero el agente de ojos azules se levanta para poder ir a casa , al ver la luz encendida y la puerta sin seguro , León toma su pistola y entra pero al llegar al cuarto ve a Ada sentada en la cama con ropa interior negra de cuero

 **— ¿ Ada ? —**

 **— Volviste temprano ... ¿ Te gusta lo que vez ? —** Los labios de Ada estaban pintados de rojo y su ropa interior ajustada y reveladora hizo que el agente suelte su arma , su maquillaje la hacia ver hipnotizante **— Ven , quiero pagarte por salvarme la vida —**

 **— Rayos —**

 **— Miau —**

En medio de la calle se veía a un hombre vestido de negro con mascara anti gas esperando en la azotea de enfrente , algo que pasaría pronto

 **Continuara**


	10. El Primero que Dispare

**El Primero que Dispare**

El hombre de mascara negra estaba en el edificio de enfrente pero cuando recibe una llamada por su comunicador una llamada de alguien quien estaba esperando

 **— Señor , falta un minuto para que el paquete sea entregado —**

 **— Perfecto , asegúrate que los receptores estén juntos , no queremos que el paquete se arruine —**

 **— Negativo señor —** Mientras esperaba a que la luz del departamento de León se encendiera , el decide encender un cigarrillo pero hecho con una hierba de color verde mientras el aspiraba como si nada pero al ver que León salia de su departamento , Ada llega para darle un beso de despedida pero el de negro carga un lanza cohetes **— Es ese sujeto —** El asesino apunta con mucho cuidado y dispara apuntando a León y Ada , pero al ver que se acercaba el misil lo tratan de esquivar pero este impacta en el auto causando que explote enviando sus cuerpos contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la atraviesan , el de la mascara baja y ve que los dos no se movían **— Señor Wesker los receptores fueron neutralizados** — El de negro toma una foto de León boca abajo ensangrentado y de Ada boca arriba con los ojos abiertos **— Solicito una inspección de los receptores para confirmar deceso —** El asesino se acerca pero al escuchar las sirenas de la policia se tiene que ir pero toma el cuchillo de León que estaba manchado con sangre como trofeo para su jefe ; El viaje habia sido largo pero al llegar al centro del laboratorio ve a Wesker sentado con la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y los dedos juntos esperando al asesino **— Misión cumplida señor —** Con gran cuidado saca el cuchillo de León que aun estaba cubierto de sangre y se lo deja sobre la mesa **— Ahora ¿ Donde esta mi recompensa por el trabajo cumplido ? —** Wesker toma una maleta negra y cuando este la abre estaba lleno de billetes de cien dolares **— Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted —**

 **— ¿ Tienes tiempo para otro encargo ? —**

 **— ¿ Por cuanto ? —**

 **— Medio millón —** El de mascara gris le quita el seguro a su ametralladora y Wesker le entrega una foto **— Se llama Alexandra Spender ... Ya sabes que hacer —** El asesino sale a trote a buscar su próxima victima mientras que el de gafas tomaba el cuchillo del agente de la D.S.O. **— Por fin después de tanto tiempo estas retirado León , es una pena que no peleáramos de nuevo —** Wesker se levanta mientras va a una mesa donde había cientos de frascos , con su mano toma el primero y se logra ver una masa viva , sin compasión alguna el la destroza en su mano mientras un chillido de dolor se escuchaba de aquella masa , el terrorista toma su pistola y comienza a disparar a los frascos que tenían esas masas gritaban de dolor ante los balazos del terrorista **— Me eh retrasado bastante y debo empezar con el plan para el nuevo mundo —**

La B.S.A.A. se movilizaba con gran velocidad bajo las ordenes de Chris quien estaba nervioso por ver como el intento de asesinato de Alexandra fue impedido por Jake quien estaba haciendo alarde de su fuerza en frente de la muchacha ciega quien estaba sentada cubierta por su abrigo de piel , el capitán se acerca pero Jake no lograba callarse **— Oye la chica quiere estar sola unos momentos ¿ No te parece ? —** Con mala gana Jake sale de enfrente de Chris y este le ofrece una taza de café traído por uno de los soldados **— ¿ Como te llamas muchacha ? ¿ quieres decirme ? —**

 **— Alexandra ... Una mujer me llamó Alexandra —** La mujer toma un sorbo de café y se lo entrega a Chris **— ¿ Que año es este ? —**

 **— Es el año 2016 ¿ Por que lo preguntas ? —**

 **— Me tuvieron 18 años dentro de ese maldito laboratorio —** El de la B.S.A.A. se sorprende por el relato de Alexandra quien estaba temblando **— La ultima vez que escuche hablar a uno de los doctores fue en 1998 cuando dijo algo sobre un virus ... El virus T y sobre la mansión de mi abuelo y sobre alguien llamado Racoonn —**

 **— Alexandra , créeme que para esta hora mañana seras una mujer libre solo debes contarnos todo lo que sabes —** La mujer de cabellera rubia pálida es acompañada a una camioneta pero uno de los soldados le coloca unos anteojos negros mientras que Jake estaba parado con el pie cargado en la pared y los brazos cruzados mientras miraba el laboratorio volverse escombros **— ¿ Que haces en este lugar ? Creí que no hacías mas trabajos de mercenario —**

 **— No los hago —** Jake se despega mientras sacaba una memoria de celular **— Un amigo mio me envió esta información para buscar este laboratorio por que hace tres días que murió por el maldito que estaba tras la muñeca rubia —**

 **— Lo se —** Chris recibe la información mientras mientras miraba a sus hombres **— Fue un buen soldado hasta el final —**

 **— Tranquilo soldado ¿ Por que no entras ahi abajo cortas pelucas y arrancas barbas ? —**

 **— Madura de una vez —** Chris camina hasta uno de los vehículos y empieza a abrir archivos **— Dan quiero que envíes estos archivos a la central de la B.S.A.A. para un análisis y busca cualquier cosa que nos ayude —** Mientras sus soldados vigilaban la zona y sacaban a los civiles una mujer rubia con un traje se acerca a Chris **— ¡¿ Sherry ?! ¿ Que haces en este lugar ? ¿ Donde esta tu compañero ? —**

 **— Olvídalo , Chris tenemos que salir de este lugar antes que... —** El suelo comienza a temblar mientras que los agentes se sostenían a los pilares de la via publica esperando que el terremoto pasé pero de la tierra empieza a salir unas patas de araña , los soldados comienzan a retroceder para ver a una araña mutante de piel gris y ojos naranjas , sus colmillos verdes tenían cuerpos en descomposición **— Odio las arañas —**

 **— Lo mismo me decía Claire cuando eramos niños —** Los soldados abrieron fuego mientras que la araña parecía estar guiada con una especie de antena que sobresalía de su cabeza , Chris le dispara en uno de los ojos lo que hacia que ella quede aturdida , Jake se sube por los pilares mientras toma carrera y con un salto llega al abdomen de la criatura para disparar con su arma , la araña trata de quitarlo de su cuerpo pero este le abre mas profundo la herida y con una granada en la mano le quita el seguro con la boca , al arrojarla dentro de la herida salta rodando por el suelo mientras veian que la araña explotaba en mi pedazos **— Definitivamente esta loco —**

 **— B.O.W. ya no las hacen como antes —** Entre las llamas de la criatura se ve como el cuerpo de una mujer estaba cubierta por una sangre anaranjada de la araña , el de la cicatriz se acerca junto con Chris y los soldados para ver que la mujer era parecida a Alexandra pero esta estaba sonriendo de forma tétrica mientras se descomponia lentamente **— ¿ Soy el único que sintió escalofríos ? —** Los helicópteros habían llegado mientras que Jake y Sherry eran escoltados por la B.S.A.A. mientras que Chris veía como los restos de la criatura se deshacían lentamente lo que le trajo a la mente cientos de ideas acerca de las teorías de León pero por desgracia no podía preguntarle a el y ahora trabajaba solo

 **Continuara**


	11. La misión de Jake

**La misión de Jake**

Han pasado 12 días desde el atentado , como todos los días Chris pasa por el cementerio al salir de su puesto para caminar a unas tumbas debajo de un árbol , de su bolsillo saca una pequeña botella de metal , la abre y bebe un par de sorbos para luego volcar un poco en la tumba

 **— Son casi dos semanas León —** Chris bebe otro trago y vuelca un poco mas **— A decir verdad con los muchachos te extrañamos y cada vez que salimos el fin de semana guardamos unos minutos de silencio por tu nombre y lo que fuiste amigo —** El de la B.S.A.A. deja una flor en la tumba de Ada que estaba junto a la de León **— Espero que sean libreas ahora —** El se despide mientras que conducía a su departamento para encontrar a Claire haciendo de cenar como siempre **— ¿ Como te fue ? —**

 **— Bien , llamo Jill y me dijo que no te olvides de lo de mañana —**

 **— Gracias —** Chris deja su arma en la mesa y se quita las correa con cuidado **— ¿ Que cuentan los hippies de Terra Save ? —** La menor de los hermanos toma una naranja y se la arroja dándole en la frente pero el no se movió como si estuviera demasiado hundido en su mente **— No vuelvas a hacer eso Claire —**

 **— Oye se que te duele y no es divertido si no te sacas de onda —** La pelirroja se sienta en frente de su hermano quien estaba revisando su celular en la mesa sin prestarle atención a el **— León fue un gran amigo y un gran agente pero debes dejarlo ir —**

 **— Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado , si tan solo lo hubiera hecho caso el estaría vivo —**

 **— Por mas que te enfades las cosas no cambiaran , León esta muerto déjalo así —** Claire le apoya su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano quien estaba decaído **— Oye " la esponja ebria " también era mi amigo y lo extraño mucho pero acepto la realidad ... —** El celular de Claire suena para atender la llamada **— Moria te espero en el cafe a las 16:00 —**

 **— ¿ Moira ? ¿ Moira Burton ? —**

 **— Si le prometí ir a tomar un café cuando llegara de Sudamérica —**

 **— Siempre supe que era de esas por eso nunca te vi con un chico —** Claire se enoja por el comentario de Chris quien estaba sonriendo **— Espero que le guste ver cuando tenias aparato dentales —** El mayor de los Redfiel estaba por mandar una foto a la hija de Burton pero ella lo detiene y empiezan a pelear como hermanos de nuevo

 _Mientras Tanto ..._

 **— Sherry deja de preocuparte se lo que hacer —** Jake cuelga la llamada mientras que aceleraba su motocicleta , en medio de la carretera de Italia se podía ver que era un viaje completamente largo , el de la cicatriz para en una estación para cargar su motocicleta donde ve a una mujer de pelo negro con una minifalda negra , blusa azul escotada y un labia zafiro en la boca **— Hola ¿ Hablas español ? —**

— **No , no parlo —** La mujer se sienta sobre su auto muy elegante para ella **—** **Da dove sei? —**

 **— ¿ De donde soy ? De aquí y de allá pero mas de donde quieras que sea —** La mujer sonríe al ver al ex mercenario pero cuando suena su celular ve que era Sherry y le cuelga la llamada mientras veía a la atrevida mujer que se acercaba con sus tacos negros muy finos **— Soy Jake por cierto —**

 **— Esledana —** La mujer le escribe un numero en un papel y se lo coloca en el bolsillo de su abrigo — **Call Me —**

 **— Claro que te llamare —** La mujer se sube al auto y desaparece en el horizonte **— Matt ¿ Que crees ? Conseguí el numero de una tía muy sexy y parece que es rica —** Jake sube a la motocicleta y acelera para encontrar Venecia mientras que notaba que las calles estaban despejadas **— ¿ Que diablos pasa en este lugar ? —** Jake avanzaba mientras que sacaba su pistola , al mover la cabeza a la derecha ve como un puesto de manzana y con una sonrisa toma una de ellas pero al morderla siente un sabor a rancio y la escupe pero al ver que que estaba verde la lanza al suelo **— ¿ Que diablos pasa en este maldito lugar ? —** Unos disparos llaman la atención de Jake quien corre con su pistola para ver a la policía peleando con las B.O.W. , el de la cicatriz dispara a mas de 30 metros dando en el blanco **— Eh Polis por aquí —** El mercenario saca a los 5 policías **— ¿ Hablan español ? —**

 **— Yo si ... Me llamo Marcos —**

 **— Jake ... ¿ Que diablos paso aquí ? —**

 **— Ni idea ... Esas ... Cosas salieron de la noche y mataron a todos —** El oficial le da un cargador a Jake **— Tu , ¿ eres policía o militar ? —**

 **— Dios no lo permita ... Andaba de paso y los vi pero debo salir de este lugar —**

 **— Si nos escoltas a la estación te llevare a la salida de la ciudad —** Jake aprieta la mano del policía **— Bienvenido a Italia —**

En medio de la noche los oficiales y el mercenario se escabulleron entre las calles silenciosas con cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno **— Escuchen , el ruido los atrae y si pueden tiren a la cabeza —**

 **— Ya escucharon , tiren a la cabeza —** Al ver unos cuerpos en la calle el mercenario vio los trajes de Umbrella estaba en los chalecos antibalas de los soldados **— Bueno tenemos armas —**

 **— Me agradas amigo , deja que te felicite —** Jake toma todo lo que puede pero toma un celular donde había datos sobre el virus A **— ¿ Que es eso del virus A ? —**

 **— ¿ Virus A ? ¿ Albert ? ¿ Alex ? ¿ Alexandra ? ¿ Alexia ? ... No —** Marcos ve que el mercenario estaba buscando entre los cadáveres pero uno de ellos se levanta y el policía le da una patada al cuerpo partiendo la espalda del zombi y con sus manos le rompe el cuello **— Wau que buena patada socio —**

 **— Entrenamiento especial —** Los cuerpos se levantan pero ellos comienzan a correr , al voltear empiezan a disparar a los muertos vivientes pero a la vuelta de la esquina se acercaba una horda de muertos **— Estamos fritos amigos —**

 **— No para mi , Por aquí —** Los hombres armados corrieron hasta la catedral de la ciudad , al llegar ven a algunos de civiles armados pobremente **— Eh ninguno esta mordido si preguntan —**

 **— No hablan español Jake —** Marcos se puso a hablar con los civiles mientras que los demás policías cerraban las puertas **— Uno de ellos vio el mismo logotipo en un camion que llevaba un recipiente con una " A " —**

 **— Llamare a Sherry —** Jake toma su celular mientras que cuando marca se pone a hablar con la rubia **— Sherry por favor escucha , ya se por que es el virus A —**

 **— Dime donde esta y enviare refuerzos —**

 **— No escucha ...—** Los lickers saltan sobre el pero los oficiales los acribillan a disparos salvando a Jake **— Van dos ¿ verdad ? —**

 **— Si pero me las pagaras luego —** Las criaturas de lengua larga se acercaban , las tres estaban asechando a los civiles , los policías disparaban a los animales mutados pero estos esquiaban los disparos , Marcos toma su ametralladora y le dispara a las cadenas haciendo que la cruz caiga sobre uno de ellos , Jake toma su pistola y le dispara en la cabeza , los dos que quedaban los habían rodeado **— Bueno no se me ocurre nada —**

 **— A mi si ... Salir vivos de este lugar —**

 **Continaura**


	12. Bajo Tierra

**Bajo Tierra**

Los dos Lickers restantes estaban rodeando a Jake y Marcos , mientras los demás oficiales estaban apuntando protegiendo a los civiles , uno de ellos con la lengua apuntando a Jake , cuando se dispone a saltar un rifle de gran calibre le dispara en la cabeza asombrando al mercenario y al policía quienes miran como una mujer vestida de negro con mascara en la cara le había disparado , el segundo mutado se dirige a ella pero un hombre aparece y con una pistola de grueso calibre le dispara en el pecho haciendo un agujero en su pecho

 **— Lickers ... Ya nadie los hace como antes —** El de la mascara negra enfunda su pistola mientras que veía a Jake quien sentía que esa voz le parecía conocida , la mujer de mismo traje dejaba ver su abdomen pero en el hombro tenia el símbolo de una rara organización con el dibujo del planeta tierra y unas iniciales " N.O.M. " y debajo una mariposa de color rosada con las alas rojas **— Salgamos de aquí ... No me confieso desde mi primera comunión —**

Los dos misteriosos agentes salen por la ventana mientras que Jake veía como uno de los Licker estaba agonizando y muere lentamente

 **— ¿ Quien diablos eran esos tipos ? —** El de camisa azul carga su arma mientras que su amigo estaba asombrado por lo que vio en la cornisa **— Oye ¿ te encuentras bien ? —**

 **— Si ... Debo salir de este agujero y pronto —** El de la cicatriz ve que el policía saca sus llaves y corre a la entrada de la iglesia seguido por Jake **— Bueno cuando salgamos tranquen las puertas y esperen el rescate —**

 **— Se los diré —** Los dos asienten con la cabeza y corren al auto , Jake se queda asombrado al ver el ferrari rojo clásico con asientos de piel **— Ah verdad —**

 **—** **Amigo ... Es estupendo —** Jake da una palmada y salta sobre la puerta para tomar el volante y acariciarlo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el tablero **— Esto si es un auto —**

 **— Vas del otro lado —**

 **— Vamos ... Dijiste que eramos amigos ... Anda déjame a mi —** Jake es movido al otro asiento pero el no se sentía cómodo con el asiento de pasajero **— Increíble lleva un motor V12 y va de 0 a 100 en menos de tres segundas —**

 **— Impresionante , sabes de mecánica Italiana —** Al acelerar Jake se levanta mientras que sentía la briza se sienta de golpe **— Así es mi bebé y créeme que me saco de muchas cosas graves —**

 **— Es la mejor misión de mi vida —**

 **— ¿ Misión ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —**

 **— Nah ... olvídalo ... Oye ¿ le pones nitro o que ? —**

 **— ¿ Nitro ? ¿ Estas loco ? Eso es como ponerle luces de neón a un Alfa Romeo —** Mientras que cruzaron las vías del tren , unos camiones militares de Umbrella empiezan el ataque **— ¿ Que diablos son esos sujetos ? —**

 **— Unos pendejos que no nos quieren —** Jake se voltea para disparar con su arma pero no lograba hacer nada mientras que las balas de Jake eran inútiles contra los blindados **— Acelera —** Marcos acelera dejando atrás a los camiones pero los disparos se hacían resonar atravesando el parabrisas del auto **— Eh ... Mas respeto para la obra de arte —**

Los agentes de negros estaban parados en los edificios viendo la persecución con sus larga vista a lo que el de la mascara prepara un lanza cohetes

 **— Oye guapo ¿ que crees que haces ? —** El agente dispara un misil destruyendo el primer camión **—** **" Industria de Umbrella " ¿ Que mas puedo esperar de esos tacaños ? —**

 **— Bienvenida al siglo XXI ... Vamos Jake necesita ayuda —**

— **¿ Y la misión ? —**

 **— Esto es un ... Bonus Track —**

Los dos camiones restantes dispararon contra el mercenario y el policía pero ellos resistían como si nada , el motor estaba al máximo pero ellos apenas se veían

 **— Vez te dije que no podían contra ellos —**

 **— Oye ese auto puede ir a 390 Kilómetros por hora pero el combustible no es ilimitado ¿ sabes ? —** El de negro prepara un segundo misil pero la mujer toma su rifle una bala especial y al disparar destruye en pedazos el camión mientras que Jake veía a los agentes de negro **— Quiero una de esas —** El de mascara negra dispara el ultimo misil pero cuando cruzan por una columna de metal este explota salvando el camión **— Maldita sea —**

El mercenario estaba en serios problemas , mientras que el policía veía como solo le quedaba 1/4 un cuarto de tanque , Marcos sonríe mientras que Jake nota la mirada de Marcos pero este frena de golpe y el camión pasa de largo estrellándose contra las columnas de mármol explotando en cientos de partes **— ¿ De donde aprendiste eso ? —** Cuando Jake ve que los soldados salieron toma la pistola de su compañero y le dispara a los tres agentes asesinando de dos disparos al primero , con su arma le tira en la cabeza haciendo que caiga y con las dos armas le dispara al tercer soldado **— Bueno estamos empatados —**

 **— Bueno ya que estas a salvo ¿ Quien diablos son esos tipos de negro ? —**

 **— No tengo idea , pero parece que quieren que hagamos algo —** Los dos comienzan a revisar a los soldados muertos pero cuando el policía los toca se da cuenta que es sangre verde **— Oye no te quedes ahí por que te quedaras perdido —**

 **— Oye Jake ... ¿ Que diablos es lo que pasa ? —** El policía ve que los cuerpos empiezan a convulsionar pero se ponen en guardia apuntando con sus armas pero estos explotan salpicando las botas de Marcos **— Bueno ... ¿ Que hacemos ahora ? —** Los dos ven como el símbolo de umbrella estaba en el edificio **— Oye se lo que piensas pero es solo una biblioteca que lleva 110 años ahí —**

 **— Entonces vamos —** Los dos salieron corriendo pero al ver que había miras láseres se ponen alerta **— ¿ Acaso el papa tiene su diario aquí ? —**

 **— Oye ... Madura —** Con mucho cuidado desconectan las bombas y algunas la saltan pero al ver que los dos agentes estaban tomando algunos planos pero con mucho cuidado lo esquivan **— ¿ Que hacen aquí ? —** Le susurra con mucho cuidado

 **— Yo que se —** Mientras veían que un soldado entraba detrás de un librero y ellos con gran velocidad corren al ascensor mientras que veían a los agentes se acercaban **— Parece que nos vieron —**

 **— ¿ Enserio ? —** El sarcasmo del oficial hacia reír al mercenario quien estaba apuntando con su arma a la puerta pero esta no se abría **— ¿ Cuantos pisos tiene esta cosa ? —** Al abrirse la puerta los dos ven asombrados como en tubos había varios clones de las B.O.W. Jake comienza a fotografiar para tener pruebas sobre el uso del virus A en Italia **— Hey sin fotos por favor —**

 **— Espero que a Sherry le guste —**

 **— ¿ Tu novia ? —**

 **— Eh... Algo así —** Marcos no podía creer lo que veía pero en la pantalla había varias cámaras de seguridad mostrando la ciudad **— ¿ Sherry ? —**

 **— Jake ... Son las pruebas que necesitamos para cerrar todas las centrales de Umbrella —** La agente empieza a teclear esperando a ver donde venia la señal **— Dame unos segundos y estará listo —**

 **— Hay las mujeres , siempre demoran todo —** El mercenario vio el clon de Alexandra que estaba encerrada en el tubo de cristal **— Sherry tienes que ver esto , esta de huevo —**

 **— Listo ... Salgan de ahí envié un helicóptero para que te rescate —**

 **— Que bien —** Mientras que los muertos empezaban a acercarse **— Oye que sea con dos asientos uno para mi y otro para mi nuevo socio —** Las computadoras explotan mientras que el terremoto abre el suelo y los dos comienzan a correr mientras que el suelo estaba cayendo pero no logran saltar y caen unos pisos mas abajo mientras rodaban esquivando escombros **— Bien ... ¿ Como diablos salimos ahora ? —**

 **— ¿ Por que me lo preguntas a mi ? ¿ Acaso tengo cara de GPS o que ? —**

Los dos escuchan alaridos mientras corrían con sus armas en las manos pero al voltear en la esquiva los sorprende un equipo de élite con ametralladoras y ellos levantan la mano y se ponen de rodillas **— ¿ Ahora que poli ? —**

 **— Empieza a rezar todo lo que te sepas —** Los soldados los electrocutaron y los dejaron inconscientes , al despertar ve a un hombre rubio sentado con unas gafas negras

 **— Al fin despiertas Jake —** Jake ve que estaba atado de mano y de pies **— No te molestes , esos seguros están reforzados —**

 **— ¿ Quien diablos eres ? ¿ Que quieres de mi ? —** El mercenario estaba mirando la pistola que estaba en la mesa , pero el misterioso hombre se levanta y los ojos de Jake se llenan de ira al ver que era Albert Wesker **— ¡ TU ! ¡ MALDITO TE MATARE ! —**

 **— No dudo que lo hagas pero a decir verdad es algo inesperada tu visita —** El mercenario trataba de soltarse pero no podía **— ¿ Quieres matarme verdad ? —** Los ojos de Jake se perdieron en la furia y la sonrisa de Wesker quien estaba deseoso de probar las habilidades de Jake como mercenarios **— Muy bien ... Veremos de que estas hecho —** Jake es liberado y toma su pistola para asesinar a Wesker quien esquiva con gran velocidad mientras Jake tomaba el segundo cargador pero su padre lo toma de la muñeca y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra las rejas de la jaula de una B.O.W. **—** **Mhf a eso te llevó tu madre ... A ser débil —** El mercenario se levanta y corre para atrapar a Wesker quien lo toma del cuerpo para incrustar su rodilla en el estomago de Jake y con fuerza lo levanta con una mano para golpearlo con la punta de sus dedos dejando al mercenario dolorido **— Fuiste procreado con un método especifico ... Ser el arma perfecta —**

 **— ¿ Que ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —** Jake se levanta y toma un bisturí para lanzarlo con fuerza haciendo un corte en la cara de Wesker , el mercenario ve a través de los anteojos el color rojo de los ojos de Wesker , este con una patada le barre las piernas y le da un puñetazo derrotando a Jake **— Estas loco —**

 **— Tal vez todos estamos locos —** Wesker levanta a Jake del cuello y lo pone delante de sus ojos **— Yo me volví loco cuando vi que este mundo necesitaba a alguien perfecto para un mundo perfecto —**

 **— ¿ Así ? ¿ Pues te tengo una sorpresa ? —** Jake saca la pistola de Wesker y la coloca sobre su mentón esperando para tirar del gatillo y vengar a su madre muerta

 **Continuara**


	13. El Fin de la Enmascarada

**El Fin de la Enmascarada**

Padre e hijo estaban frente a frente , Jake estaba enfadado y con su mano tira del gatillo pero la bala es esquivada por Wesker quien con un cabezazo lanza a su hijo y con gran velocidad lo toma del cuello de su ropa y con un golpe de su codo le lastima la cara y lo lanza de nuevo contra las jaulas **— Veo con tristeza que no tienes la fuerza para vencerme —**

 **— Quizás el solo no —** Los enmascarados saltan delante de Jake y la de la mariposa lo ayuda a levantarse **— Pero quizás los tres contra ti si tengamos mas fuerza —**

 **— ¿ Quien diablos son ustedes ? —**

 **— Somos los primeros agentes de la N.O.M. —** Los agentes toman sus armas y le apuntan al terrorista **— Ahora eres nuestro —**

 **— ¿ Asi ? No me digas —** Wesker esquivaba los disparos con gran facilidad pero el de la mascara negra se desliza y con su cuchillo le abre un corte en el pecho a lo que el terrorista toma la sangre con la yema de sus dedos **— Vaya , no tenia idea que supieras pelear tan bien —**

 **— Eso es lo mejor de aprender cosas nuevas Wesker —**

 **— Vaya , no te conozco pero tienes la fortuna de conocerme —** El de gafas negras se desliza y con su palma lo lanza contra la mesa de los experimentos pero la mujer de la mariposa y el mercenario le vacían balas pero el las esquiva , con un puñetazo golpea a la mujer y con la otra mano toma a Jake **— Sabes en lo personal preferiría matarte y sepultarte con estos patéticos agentes pero te necesito para volverme perfecto —** Wesker comienza a enojarse al sentir a los agentes de negro detrás de el , las balas salen disparadas a la espalda del terrorista quien suelta a Jake y este sale corriendo , con su arma logra acercar un disparo a la cabeza haciendo que Wesker caiga al suelo , el agente de negro toma de su cinturón una granada y la lanza junto al cuerpo del terrorista pero este la toma y explota incendiando el laboratorio

— **Jake ... Venga tenemos que irnos —** El ascensor estaba destrozado pero una silla golpea a Jake en la espalda , los agentes voltean para ver al terrorista de negro parado como si nada **— ¿ Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que joder el mundo ? —**

 **— ¿ Y tu ? ¿ No tienes nada mejor que hacer que salvar al mundo ? —** El de las gafas negras saca su arma y le dispara a los agentes pero estos se cubren y ellos responden el fuego , las balas se cruzaban pero el de negro ve a su compañera y este toma unas balas especiales , a cargar su arma le da un tiro certero pero el impacto hace que Wesker sintiera un ardor increíble en su cuerpo **— ¿ Que es esto ? —**

 **— El poder Americano Wesker ... Las diseñaron nuestros laboratorios y eso es lo que mata el virus T —** Las balas del agente son vaciadas en el cuerpo de Wesker y este siete como si su piel explotara , la ira lo invade y con su fuerza toma una mesa y se la arroja a los agentes pero Jake toma un tanque de nitrógeno liquido y lo golpea en la espalda con tal fuerza que el seguro se rompe , la mujer de negro le lanza una patada y el los toma a ambos del cuello pero la de la mascara saca una hoja de titanio de su zapato y le corta el brazo **— ¡ Wesker ! —** El agente tira del gatillo y la bala atraviesa la cabeza de Wesker quien suelta a los agentes , el mercenario toma su pistola y comienza a acribillar el cuerpo de su padre pero este lo toma de la muñeca , el de la cicatriz toma el nitrógeno y se lo arroja con tanta fuerza que este de un puñetazo perfora el tanque y el gas sale congelando el cuerpo de Wesker quien luchaba por caminar , el mercenario toma su pistola apuntando a la cabeza de su padre

 **— Por mi madre —** Jake dispara haciendo que la bala destroce el cuerpo de su padre , Jake baja su pistola y ve a los agentes que estaban delante de el **— Ahora si ¿ Quien diablos son ustedes ? —**

 **— Supongo que no hay riesgo —** Los agentes se quitan la mascara y Jake se asombra de ver los rostros , un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera corta **— No se lo debes decir a nadie —**

 **— Tranquilo héroe , nadie lo sabrá —** Los tres salen corriendo mientras el ascensor subía la cámara se inundaba perdiendo muestras de los virus , el mercenario ve como las investigaciones **— No se porque aun me siento vació por lo que hice —**

 **— Se llama aceptación —** La de ojos verdes estaba un poco preocupada **— A nadie le gusta aceptar la realidad Jake pero así es —**

 **— Para ti es fácil decirlo —** Al llegar a la superficie el helicóptero de Jake había llegado pero al voltear ve a los dos agentes que se estaban yendo del lugar **— Oye héroe ... ¿ Como te localizo ? —**

 **— Tranquilo ... No tienes que —** Los agentes se despidieron y desaparecieron como si la arena se los tragara , Jake miraba asombrado mientras que Sherry se hacia presente

 **— ¡¿ Jake ?! —** El mercenario queda perdido en la arena mientras que ella se acercaba **— ¿ Te pasa algo ? —** El mercenario estaba asombrado

 **— No ... Solo pensaba en que diablos pasaba en el mundo —** Al subir al helicóptero ve como el laboratorio se hundía en las marejadas de destrucción **— Si todo esto se acabo ... Me alegro de estar aquí personalmente —**

— **Jake ... Esto no se ha acabado , aun no —** Ella toma una taza y se la ofrece a Jake pero este le roza la mano **— Lo siento —**

 **— No te preocupes —** Al acercarse mas y mas a la frontera con el país de Sherry se siente un poco preocupado por lo que había visto y entendido **— Sherry ¿ Que tan fue León como padre ? —**

 **— No se a que se debe la pregunta —** Sherry recuerda los buenos momentos **— Fue el mejor padre que tuve en toda mi vida , fue atento y una gran persona —**

 **— Espero que siga así —** Sherry no entendía a que se refería Jake con eso pero no le dio importancia solo se relajo y esperaba a llegar

 **Continuara**


	14. La Verdad Sale a la Luz

**La Verdad sale a la Luz**

Los agentes llegaron a una cabaña ubicada en medio de un bosque , el auto que era muy lujoso de color azul estaba siendo estacionado por el soldado de negro que al salir le abre la puerta a su compañera quien estaba frotando sus muñecas

 **— Diablos , jamas desee un baño caliente como hasta ahora —** La mujer se quita las botas de taco alto y las arroja a los pies de la cama y se quita la ropa revelando una ropa interior rosada pero sin brasier y se hecha en la cama **— León , ya quítate esa ropa , el negro no te va guapo —** León se quita el traje quedando en ropa interior mientras se frotaba las extremidades

 **— Oye Ada ¿ Te ducharas antes de cenar ? —** El agente toma unas toallas de la gaveta de arriba pero la ex de Umbrella se hace un gesto de insinuación con su dedo indice **— Creo que quieres otra cosa —**

Ada toma un DVD de abajo de su almohada para mostrárselo a su amado agente **— Es una película que decidí comprar para ti guapo ... Se llama " las colegialas se divierten " —** León le quita la película de su mano mientras acomoda suavemente a su espía escarlata **— ¿ No ? Bueno supongo que no tienes interés en ver a otras mujeres desnudas —**

 **— Por su puesto que no —** El agente de ojos azules comienza a besar el cuello de su amada quien poco a poco empieza a sumirse en los brazos de su agente de ojos azules quien lentamente comienza a caer a sus pechos **— Siempre sabes como provocarme —**

— **Miau —** La de ojos verdes arañaba la espalda de su agente quien estaba perdido en su cuerpo **— Me gusta la idea de ser tuya solamente —** El timbre había sonado pero León se levanta y se coloca una bata color azul marino , al ir a la puerta ve a una mujer vestida como si fuera de una agencia de comida rápida **— Oye guapo ¿ Por que tardas tanto...? Oh vaya ya esta aquí —**

 **— No sabia que me pediste una chica de 20 años —**

 **— ¿ Disculpe ? —**

 **— Lo siento solo fue una mala broma de mi esposo —** La de ojos verdes toma la caja y le da un codazo a León por el comentario **— Oye no te olvides de darle propina a la señorita quien tan talentosamente nos trajo la cena —**

 **— Oye pero ...—**

 **— La propina es mas del 10 % guapo —**

Ada desaparece en el pasillo mientras que León le pagaba a la joven , pero al darse cuenta que el agente de la bata azul estaba en buen estado fisico , la chica de ojos azules y melena blanca le cierra el ojo y le envía un beso de despedida con sus labios

 **— No era mala idea la de la chica —** El agente camina mientras se va quitando su bata para escuchar el abrir una botella de champaña **— ¿ Que pediste esta vez ? —**

 **— Un poco de Sushi y Takasabhy ... Oh y algo de Champaña para celebrar —** La mujer de cuerpo desnudo estaba en el jacuzzi mientras que levantaba su pierna mostrando que no tenia ropa interior **— Anda ven , ¿ acaso te dan miedo las mujeres hermosas ? —**

 **— Créeme , primero quiero comer algo —**

 **— Este es un juego que invente ... Tu me complaces y yo te dejare comer lo que quieras —**

 **— Fácilmente podría arrebatarte la cena —** Ada le ofrece mientras cenaban , el agente solo termino su plato y comienza a besar a su amada ojiverde quien suelta la botella de champaña para prestarle atención a su amado agente **— Mi eterno superviviente —** Los dos se abrazaban mientras se besaban , el agua caliente humedecía mas el cuerpo de Ada y León quienes gozaban de sus cuerpos **— Sabes algo , la N.O.M. no creo que le importe si tenemos familia —**

— **Seria interesante tener una familia —** León le acaricia la mejilla de su amada agente quien estaba mirándolo a los ojos **— Jamas en mi vida había estado tan cerca de la felicidad como ahora Ada y confió en que de ahora en adelante todo sera para bien —**

Al pasar las horas , los dos se habían secado y recostado en el sofá junto al fuego de la chimenea , el corazón de agente de ojos azules latía a gran velocidad mientras que Ada estaba en un estado de paz interior , como si por fin podía quitarse el estrés de todo su cuerpo y su mente , el agente acaricia la cabellera pero cuando Ada siente un dolor se toca y ve que tenia una cicatriz en la cabeza a lo que León siente como si su corazón se rompiera en mi pedazos

 **— ¿ Te preocupa esta cicatriz guapo ? —**

 **— No ... No puedo soportar mas la culpa Ada ... —** Su mirada dulce y suave se transformo de inmediato en una mirada fría , sin vida y triste como si nada mas hubiera en esos ojos azules

 **— ¿ De que hablas León ? ¿ Por que dices eso ? —** Ada se alerta por la mirada de Leon pero se pone mas y mas nerviosa , sus ojos empezaban a mostrar angustia y dolor

 **— La razon por la que tienes esa cicatriz en la cabeza y no recuerdas nada ... —**

 **— ¿ Que paso ? Cuéntame de una maldita vez —**

El agente de ojos azules se sienta en el sillon **— La razon es por que yo te golpee —**

 **— ¡¿ Que ?! —** La agente estaba asustada y de su cara se derramaba una lagrima de dolor **— ¡¿ Por eso no recuerdo nada ?! ¡¿ Por que me hiciste esto León !? ¡ Creí de verdad que me amabas ! —**

 **— Lo siento Ada —** El agente cierra los ojos para evitar llorar en frente de Ada **— No fue mi intención —**

 _Flash Back_

 **— ¿ Que diablos ? —** El agente ve como sus posesiones habían sido profanadas , allí entre las sombras escucha el percutor de una pistola que apunta a su cabeza **— ¿ Sabes lo que es una puerta ? —**

 **— Lo siento guapo , si entrara por la puerta ¿ donde estaría lo divertido ? —** La espía escarlata ve como León estaba bastante fatigado y dolorido como para enfrentar una pelea con ella **— ¿ La pasaste bien en Tailandia ? —**

 **— Dame la información Ada o te juro que no respondo de mi —**

 **— Me gusta cuando estas enojado —** La agente salta sobre León pero este le barre las piernas , antes de tocar el suelo , la mujer de ojos esmeraldas coloca sus manos en el suelo y se impulsa adelante con la información de la computadora pero el agente estaba tan cansado de esos juegos que decide darle pelea **— ¿ Que te pasa León ? ¿ No me vas a dar tus discursos morales ? —** El agente es golpeado por la espía con una patada pero el no la sintió tan potente , León la lanza contra el sillón pero ella vio como su rubio estaba mas que enfadado **— Supongo que es momento de decirte que no vine por visita casual , a decir verdad estaba aburrida de tus discursos moralistas —**

 **— ¡¿ De que estas hablando ?! —**

 **— Hay por favor no finjas sorpresa —** La mujer de vestido rojo estaba gozando de como humillaba al agente quien estaba llegando a sus limites en cuanto a su paciencia **— Cuando te pones a suplicarme y a darme consejos morales eres tan aburrido , eres solo un simple juguete desechable que solo sirve para acatar ordenes y nada mas , ademas de carecer de sentido de que no importa que supliques todas tus tonterías y sueños de " Familia Hingals " Son simples sueños de los que me hacen reír en algunas ocasiones —** El agente no soportaba mas los insultos y burlas de Ada , la mujer que había protegido tantos años jugaba con el una vez mas pero esta vez era diferente **— Eres tonto como un niño si crees que las personas cambian —**

El agente voltea a la mujer que estaba asombrada , Ada ve que León cerró su puño y con toda la fuerza de su alma lanza el golpe que da en la mejilla derecha de Ada quien es lanzada contra la alacena superior golpeando su cabeza con tanta fuerza que la alacena se rompe , con su cabeza cae sobre la mesa de mármol golpeándose de nuevo y finalmente se golpea en el suelo , El agente de ojos azules estaba tomando aire agitadamente mientras que su cara se desvanecía la ira para dejar ver la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de haberla golpeado

 **— Dios santo ¿ Que hice ? —** El rubio se apresura a tomar a Ada quien aun estaba viva , con toda velocidad llama a una ambulancia quien llega de inmediato , El enfermero le enseña a León uno de los tacos rotos y este finge que ese fue el problema pero en su mente y en su corazón sabia que era lo que había hecho

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 **— Y por eso pase esos tres días en el hospital —** El corazón de León se partió en cientos de fragmentos como el de Ada **— Por eso jure que te compensaría dándote una nueva vida y una libertad que tanto te mereces —** Ada con toda la ira de su corazón le da una bofetada a León quien no mueve un solo musculo **— Me lo merezco por lo que te hice —**

 **— Maldito seas , viví todo este tiempo con un maldito abusador de mujeres —** La ex de Umbrella toma su bolso para salir de la casa pero apunta a León con su pistola **— Mueves un dedo y te doy un tiro , maldito mal nacido ...—**

 **— Ada —** El agente de ojos azules le lanza las llaves del auto mientras se miraba a los ojos **— Lo lamento tanto —** Ada toma las llaves y se mete al auto mientras que Leon la miraba por la ventana con los ojos vidriosos

La ex de Umbrella había partido con el auto a gran velocidad dejando un camino de polvo , pero cuando llega a la ciudad se detiene de golpe la ciudad para cargarse sobre su volante y comenzar a llorar de manera mas silenciosa posible , al ver que su teléfono había una foto de León y ella juntos como pareja lo toma con la derecha y lo arroja a la calle con tanta fuerza que se rompe en cientos de pedazos

 **Continuara**


	15. 3O Dias de Noche parte I

**30 Días de Noche parte I**

La noche en la cabaña solo había soledad , los muebles estaban destrozados por los puñetazos de León quien estaba en completo estado de ebriedad , los muebles destrozados y cristales en todo el suelo de las botellas y las copas que el había lanzado al suelo , el agente de la O.N.M. se hecha en el sofá mientras que cerraba sus ojos no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de dolor la despedida de Ada , el solo cierra sus ojos y deja que el licor haga efecto ; Por otro lado Ada estaba cargada al volante mientras que su comunicador estaba abierto — **¿ Hola ?** — La joven de ojos claros le comunica sobre su examen medico bajo el cargo de la O.N.M. — **¿ Enserio ?... Vaya no pensé que eso pasaría pero gracias por decirlo ...** — Ada sale del auto para caminar a una cafetería cercana para desayunar algo , mientras que entra para pedir una taza de café con un a tarta de fresa **—** **Gracias** — La ex de Umbrella decir terminar de desayunar mientras que veía a una pareja que se propone casarse — **Los envidio** — La llamada de la a gente es llegada pero ella solo dejo el contestador — **¿ Alaska ?** — La ex de Umbrella decide ir a la cabaña para ir a tomar unas cosas y advertir a León pero al llegar ve las gotas de sangre en el suelo y los guantes de León llenos de sangre — **¿** **Que te paso León pero que nos paso a los dos ?** — La agente decide tomar sus cosas y salir a Alaska mas precisamente al pueblo Barrow para eliminar a los laboratorios de la Neo Umbrella , pero Ada aun estaba preocupada por León quien había bebido demasiado pero no tenia tiempo para eso , la agente de ojos verdes se sube al auto para llegar a un aeropuerto y es subida a un avión para llegar a un pueblo desierto **— ¿ Que le pasa a este pueblo ?** — La agente de ojos verdes va al punto de encuentro , pero al ver que la nieve y no puede evitar pensar en su agente que había desaparecido

— **¿ Eres Wong ? —** La agente ve que una mujer rubia pero mas pequeña con un abrigo de invierno **—** **Soy Sherry Birkin —** Ella le extiende la mano pero Ada estaba distraída y no podía concentrarse en su misión — ¿ **Se encuentra bien?** —

 _—_ **Estoy un poco ... No nada no dormí bien anoche** **—** Las dos se suben al auto hasta la entrada del pueblo pero cuando se distraen un tractor las atropella volcando el auto dejando a las dos agentes heridas pero no de gravedad haciendo que salgan del auto pero al ver que el conductor estaba muerto , Ad a examina el cuerpo pero ve que tenia marcas como de dientes aunque parecía no tener sangre **— ¿ Que diablos... ?** — Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y las dos agentes salen corriendo con dificultad para ver que dos agentes estaban retrocediendo a balazos con un ejercito de frente pero no se movían como muertos vivientes , se movían de manera mas rápida casi al esquive de las balas , el agente de capucha negra y guantes negros tenia una pistola similar a la de León pero el mas alto tenia una pistola mágnum con los que derribaba a los atacantes — **¡ Vamos !** —

 **— Ada espera —** Las agentes se deslizan por la colina mientras los soldados retrocedían , la agente de ojos verdes apunta entre los dos soldados y le dispara al que se acercaba pero cuando los dos voltean era León y un hombre que no sabia quien era **— ¿ León ? ¿ Carlos ?** —

Ada ve agente de ojos azules y deja caer su pistola para correr a los brazos del agente de negro quien la abraza con fuerza , Sherry levanta la pistola de la ex de umbrella ; La noche estaba llegando pero el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose les llama la atención , los gritos de los civiles estaban a todo volumen pero los extraños seres seguían con la carnicería , León y Ada defendían a los pobladores como podían , los policías locales ayudados por Olivera trataban de hacer retroceder , Sherry trataba de defender a los civiles pero las criaturas venían a mares , los oficiales se refugian en la jefatura antes de que caiga la noche — **Por aquí señores , muevan el trasero** — Ada ve que León tenia algo en la mano , mientras que los seres se acercaban — **Oye niño bonito , métete a dentro** — El agente de ojos azules lanza una granada a las criaturas y de un salto entra en el edificio , los oficiales traban las puertas mientras que varios de los civiles estaban acurrucados

— **León ¿ Que demonios pasa en este pueblo ? —** El agente toma un cuerpo que estaba muerto y lo abre con su cuchillo — **Oye ... —**

 **— No son muertos vivientes —** Ada se ve sorprendida como no había sangre en el cuerpo — **Creo ... Creo que son vampiros Ada** —

— **¿ Vampiros ? ¿ Que te tomaste antes de venir ?** — Los oficiales estaban anonadados — **De enserio ¿ Que diablos son estas cosas ?** —

— **¿ Ves una sola gota de sangre en sus cuerpos ?** —

— **León ¿ Esperas que crea que una criatura de la noche con colmillos nos esta atacando ?** — El agente mira hacia abajo mientras Ada sigue mirando las marcas — **Esta bien , supongamos que es verdad lo que dices , entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que amanezca** —

— **Disculpe señorita ... Pero estamos en invierno , no amanecerá hasta dentro de un mes** — La agente se sorprende mientras que las familias lloraban y con miedo se acurrucaban , la de ojos verdes se sienta en una silla y León se sienta a su lado

— **León ... yo ...** — El agente la abraza y le da un beso — **¿ Cual es el plan señor ?** — Una sonrisa se forma en sus caras mientras que ven que Sherry y Olivera no estaban por ningún lado — **¿ Donde esta la agente Birkin y el tipo que venia contigo ?** — Leon levanta la cortina con mucho cuidado para ver que las criaturas saltaban de tejado en tejado lanzando cuerpos de sus victimas — **León... No podemos hacer nada , es mejor que ayudemos a los supervivientes** — El agente guarda su pistola para hablar con el sargento a cargo — **¿ Donde puedo conseguir una radio en este lugar** **?** — Los oficiales comienzan a decaer por culpa de una fuerte depresión — **Dejen de ponerse así ¡ Son policías !** — Ada ve que un brillo a lo lejos y al tomar los larga vista de su compañero para ver a Sherry en una casa cercana pero no logra encontrar a Olivera — **Lograste ver a alguien ¿ verdad ?** — Los nocturnos estaban arrasando con las casas mientras los gritos de los civiles que morían a manos de las criaturas , el agente de ojos azules toma una escopeta pero Ada se interpone en el camino de León — **¿ Que haces ?** —

— **León , si sales ahora lo mas probable es que te maten** — El agente miraba a Ada quien delicadamente le baja la escopeta — **Debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos para poder salvar a los ciudadanos que quedan** —

— **Ada , hay gente ahí afuera , no se que les pueden hacer** — El agente de ojos azules se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada — **¿ Que haremos ? No podemos pedir refuerzos y el sol no saldrá hasta dentro de 30 días** — La ex de Umbrella se sienta en el suelo mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillo — **¿ Ahora empezaste a fumar ? Ada tu no eres asi ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Tanto cambiaste en 24 horas ?** —

— **Siéntate guapo** — El agente obedece la orden mientras Ada dejaba caer las cenizas en el suelo , Leon toma un cenicero y se lo entrega a su amada de ojos verdes — **Gracias guapo pero no hagas tonterías** — El agente la abraza y ella lanza el cigarrillo — **Recibí una llamada de la N.O.M. y pues debo decirte algo mucho muy importante** —

— **Dime ¿ Que te dijeron ?** —

 **Continuara**


	16. 30 Días de Noche parte II

**30 Días de Noche parte II**

Han pasado ya 5 días , las provisiones se estaban terminando y los pobladores estaban aun asustados , los niños no se despegaban de sus madres y las mujeres de sus hombres , las municiones escaseaban y los seres de la noche no lograban pasar la frontera , León y Ada aun pensaban en como sacar a la gente pero no había una manera de sacarla sin que una horda los ataque , los pocos supervivientes estaban escondidos sin comida o agua

— **¿ Quieres ?** — Ada se acerca con una lata de carne conservada a lo que León la rechaza mientras estaba de pie frente a la ventana — **León , no haz comido nada en 3 días , debes comer algo o no sobrevivirás** —

— **Tengo peores cosas de que preocuparme** — La ex de Umbrella lo abraza pero este seguía frió con ella — **Come tu Ada , necesitas fuerzas para el asalto final antes de que mueran de hambre** —

— **¿ De que estas hablando ?** — La de ojos verdes ve que León se había cargado las pocas municiones que había y con un silenciador le ajusta una M16 — **Espera ¿ Que demonios vas a hacer ?** — El agente carga las balas y pone a cuatro hombres en fila — **¿ León ? ¿ Que diablos pasa ?** —

— **Te amo Ada** — Los cinco hombres se deslizan por la puerta mientras que el agente de ojos azules veía como la nieve le dificultaba el paso , la tienda de comestibles estaba a dos cuadras pero esas dos cuadras parecían eternas , el de abrigo negro les dice que guarden silencio y comienzan a trotar en medio de la nieve , los hombres quedan congelados al ver a un grupo de no mas de 5 vampiros parados como si nada — **No nos atacan** — El de los ojos azules se acerca para ver que estaban con los parpados a medio abrir y les hace seña para que sigan , con su cuchillo en mano quita el seguro de la puerta para dejar entrar a los buscadores — **Recuerden , solo 2 minutos** — Los voluntarios tomaron todo lo que pudieron , botiquines , carnes magras , combustible y pan — **30 Segundos** — Los hombres que se aventuraron en la tienda salieron pero uno de ellos deja caer una lata de conservas haciendo que uno de los nocturnos despierta y ataca a los hombres pero Leon lo intercepta con una patada — **¡ Largo !** — Uno de los monstruos toma a León por la espalda pero este lo toma de la nuca y lo jala hacia adelante y con gran presión le rompe el cuello , los dos nocturnos dan un grito de ira y atacan al agente pero este con un balazo derriba al primero pero el segundo se lanza contra el agente pero cuando este levanta la cabeza una estaca de madera cae impulsada por la de ojos verdes — **¿ Ada ?** —

— **No , " soy Buffy la cazadora de vampiros "** — La de abrigo claro ve que el ser se levanta y con una patada le hunde mas la estaca en el pecho y con un cuchillo lo degüella acabando con la vida del ser — **¿ Que clase de vampiros son ?** — Ada toma un collar con una cruz y se la coloca delante de la criatura pero este la ataca y León le dispara con su arma volando la cabeza del ser — **¿ Que diablos paso ? —**

— **¿ Una cruz ? ¿ Es enserio ?** — El de ojos azules se levanta mientras que veía a su novia — **Ada no te ofendas pero las cruces y el agua bendita no funciona , eso es algo que Bram Stoker se sintió obligado a poner debido al carácter religioso de esa época** —

— **Esa información me hubiera servido antes guapo** — Al salir con mucho cuidado ven a Sherry arrastrándose debajo de las casas con una niña en brazos de no mas de 7 años — **Sherry** — Los agentes corren con gran sigilo mientras que rubia tenia a la niña , León hacia guardia pero cuando Ada lo saca ve que Sherry se había mojado sus propios pantalones pero no dijo nada — **¿ Donde esta Olivera ?** — Sherry no dijo nada solo estaba como si estuviera asustada — **¿ Sherry ?** —

— **Ada cárgala en mi espalda y salgamos de aquí , luego buscaremos a Carlos** — Ada solo la cargo en sus brazos y León a la niña para salir corriendo a la jefatura pero un grito de socorro le llama la atención a León quien deja a la niña en la puerta de la jefatura y salio corriendo para ver al mas grande de los vampiros torturando a la joven de no mas de 18 años

— **Lo ve ... Ya no hay nadie ... Déjeme ir a casa ...** — El líder le araña la cara mientras la joven de ojos café caía llorando de dolor , su vestido estaba manchado de sangre , mientras que León le dispara en la cabeza al líder — **Por ... Favor ayúdame ...** —

 **— ¡ Corre muchacha !** — La chica salio corriendo a la jefatura pero León le disparaba al ser de chaqueta negra pero no le hacia nada , el agente toma su cuchillo pero el de chaqueta negra se desliza tomando a León del cuello y lo arroja contra un auto que estaba estacionado haciendo que se abolle por el golpe , el agente se levanta y con un puñetazo a la cara golpea al ser rompiendo su colmillo que se lo quito pero el jefe y mostro como otro crecia , con sus garras le hace un corte en el pecho tirando al agente contra el suelo y este con sus piernas toma el cuello del vampiro y lo arroja al suelo pero este hace un giro con sus manos cayendo de pie , Leon se lanza con patadas y cortes pero este lo esquivaba como si nada , el lider de los vampiros lo golpea con un puñetazo y le rompe dos costillas — **Maldita seas** — León le apuñala el pecho y con una patada le hace tener distancia , el agente cae de rodillas y el ser con un solo golpe lo hace atravesar una cabaña pero cuando entra a buscar para matar a León este no estaba , solo había un rastro de sangre que terminaba en medio de la sala , el ser dejo salir un grito de ira mientras que buscaban a todos los supervivientes , en la jefatura Ada había dejado a Sherry quien estaba atónita como si hubiera visto lo peor del mundo

— **Sherry ...** — Ada la sacude con fuerza mientras que ella estaba llorando como una niña pequeña por el susto que vivió — **¿ Que diablos paso ?** — Ada se da cuenta que León no estaba por ningún lado , le pregunto a la joven que recién entro — **¿ Donde esta el hombre que te salvo ?** — La chica solo lloraba en el piso **—** **¡¿ Donde esta ?!** —Ella le señala la escena de pelea pero no lo podía creer , ve como el jefe pasaba con las manos llenas de sangre hablando con quejidos y alaridos con sus subordinados — **León ... ¿ Donde estas ?** —

 **Continuara**


	17. 30 Días de Noche parte III

**30 Días de Noche parte III**

Horas habían pasado , Ada había contado unas 168 horas y de nuevo las provisiones se estaban acabando , varios hombres habían muerto en el ataque de los vampiros y no había rastro alguno de León , Carlos y Sherry seguía en estado de trance , los niños seguían lamentándose y el frió del invierno les calaba los huesos — **No podemos resistir por mucho tiempo** — El sargento Hendergot se levanta cargando una escopeta pero Ada se interpone — **A un lado muchacha o tendré que golpearte** —

— **Si sale ahora ¿ Quien defenderá a estos niños ? ¿ Quien defenderá a su hijo ?** — El de barba blanca ve a sus hijos durmiendo con su madre y baja su arma — **Tiene que tener fe en que León volverá con ayuda** —

— **¿ Como sabe que su novio sigue con vida ?** —

Ada se pone pensativa pero ve como las calles heladas no mostraban rastros de vida — **No por nada es mi eterno superviviente** — La agente de ojos verdes hizo algo que jamas pensó que iba a hacer , fue a un cuarto vació , se puso de rodillas y junto sus manos y se puso a rezar por primera vez en su vida — _**Que dios me perdone por mis pecados , salva la vida de un hombre justo y bueno... Que dios salve a mi amado superviviente para que vuelva sano y salvo a mi lado**_ — Ada cierra sus ojos y una lagrima cae sobre su mejilla mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos pensando en lo que pasó hace días ¿ tan malo era lo que le hizo ? ¿ Acaso era una nueva oportunidad ? Ada no dejaba de pensar en que si León era un hombre violento se hubiera defendido cuando ella lo atacó

— **Disculpe señorita pero tiene que ver esto** — Ada sale corriendo para ver como a las pocas cuadras había una casa que le hacia un juego de luces con una lampara hasta que ella le responde con el mismo juego de luces , una lata se cae y Sherry se despierta de golpe sacando su arma y los policias se lanzan sobre ella inmovilizando a la agente del gobierno , Ada la toma y la abofetea con fuerza para hacerla reaccionar — **¿ Que le pasa ?** **¿ Esta traumatizada por algo ?** —

— **Sherry ... Despierta** — Ada la abofetea con fuerza y ella da un grito pero le tapan la boca — **Oye ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Por que no reaccionas ?** — La agente de cabellos rubios reacciona de golpe

— **Son vampiros** —

— **Lo sabemos Sherry** — A la agente le dan un poco de agua y algo de comer para que se quede mas tranquila — **Ahora dime que te paso** —

La agente del gobierno toma su pistola pero Ada se interpone en el medio — **Esas cosas se comieron a varios bebes enteros , no los masticaban solo se los tragaban , le arrancaron los niños del vientre a varias mujeres embarazadas** —

— **Mira no se si el que esta allá arriba es Carlos o León pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo** — Las dos agentes se armaron con pistolas y cuchillos para abrir la puerta de la jefatura , con gran agilidad y sigilo salieron corriendo en la nieve pero a la vuelta de la esquiva uno de los vampiros estaba acorralando a una mujer , las agentes le lanzaron sus cuchillos por la espalda pero el ser voltea y Ada ve como una hacha estaba junto a la leña y se la lanza con gran fuerza al cuello derribando al monstruo quien dio un grito de dolor alertando a la manada , Ada toma a la muchacha y salen corriendo a la casa , al llegar no ve a nadie ni escaleras , pero de la azotea cae una escalera al ático donde habían civiles escondidos , Ada ve a Carlos , un anciano , dos policías y a León acostado en una camilla , ella cierra la tranquera y corre para tomar a su agente que estaba molido por los golpes — **¿ Como esta León ?** —

— **Tiene suerte de estar vivo** — Carlos toma una lampara de aceite para alumbrar en el cuarto — **Le dieron una mega madriza** —

 _Flash Back_

León le disparaba al ser de chaqueta negra pero no le hacia nada , el agente toma su cuchillo pero el de chaqueta negra se desliza tomando a León del cuello y lo arroja contra un auto que estaba estacionado haciendo que se abolle por el golpe , el agente se levanta y con un puñetazo a la cara golpea al ser rompiendo su colmillo que se lo quito pero el jefe y mostró como otro crecía , con sus garras le hace un corte en el pecho tirando al agente contra el suelo y este con sus piernas toma el cuello del vampiro y lo arroja al suelo pero este hace un giro con sus manos cayendo de pie , León se lanza con patadas y cortes pero este lo esquivaba como si nada , el líder de los vampiros lo golpea con un puñetazo y le rompe dos costillas — **Maldita seas** — León le apuñala el pecho y con una patada le hace tener distancia , el agente cae de rodillas y el ser con un solo golpe lo hace atravesar una cabaña pero cuando entra a buscar para matar a León este no estaba , solo había un rastro de sangre que terminaba en medio de la sala

 _Flash Back_

— **Lo que no sabían es que encontramos a León antes que ellos** —

 _Flash Back_

Carlos y los policías buscaban provisiones para pasar el tiempo cuando el Brasileño ve que León estaba peleando contra el líder del clan trato de ayudarlo pero la oficial se lo impide para hacer que entren a la casa , el cuerpo del agente de ojos azules atraviesa la pared de madera con su cuerpo pero el de cabellera castaña salta de las escaleras para tomar el cuerpo del agente mientras veía como el ser de abrigo negro se quitaba las balas y el cuchillo del agente de la N.O.M. para subir por las escaleras y ver como el ser de piel gris buscaba a su enemigo

 _Fin del Flsh Back_

— **Luego llegaste tu muñeca** — Carlos toma un cigarrillo hecho con hierva mientras le ofrecía a Ada pero esta lo rechaza , la agente de ojos verdes ve que su agente estaba retorciéndose de dolor — **No se como sigue con vida** —

— **León ... Resiste** — El agente de cabellera rubia estaba sintiendo el dolor de los golpes mientras recordaba lo sucedido y sentía como la mano de su amada agente estaba junto a la de el — **Me prometiste que no me dejarías** — El agente aprieta la mano de Ada para abrir los ojos ve a su agente con los ojos vidriosos

— **Vaya , las ángeles son muy hermosas** — León ve que Ada le sonreía y ella le da un suave beso en sus labios destrozados — **¿ Que paso ? ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí inconsciente ?** —

— **Tranquilo guapo** — Ada acerca una botella de licor y le da de beber a su agente , ella toma un trago pero Carlos no dejaba de ver como la figura de Ada se hacia notar , León se levanta aun herido se logra sentar — **¿ Por que no vamos a un sitio mas tranquilo ?** —

— **Lo siento guapo pero aun no estoy deseosa ... Quizás una bebida fría en un lugar caliente** — El agente toma su camisa para ponerse algo en el cuerpo , Ada con sus manos le abrocha mientras tocaba el cuerpo de su agente — **No te confundas guapo solo te estoy ayudando** —

— **¿ Que si eso me motiva ? Claro que si** — Olivera le lanza su pistola a León y este toma una M-16 con lanza granadas — **No se preocupen aun puedo tirar** —

— **Descuida Carlos , ya tendrás a una mujer** — León toma un pequeño machete y lo coloca en su espalda — **Algún día Carlos** —

El brasileño se empieza a reír mientras aspiraba su cigarrillo — **Lo siento pero ya tengo una hija y domadora** — El de melena castaña se levanta y carga sus armas , El agente de ojos azules se ajusta una faja en su espalda y costillas , Ada le da un beso a León y el la toma del mentón — **Ashley ... igual que su madre —**

— **¿ Como sabes que no es hija de León ?** — Carlos mira a Ada con tono serio — **Digo , es rubia de ojos azules** —

El agente de ojos azules le da un codazo — **Deja de bromear Ada** — Carlos empieza a reír y choca el puño con León — **Ahora bien ¿ Que carajos hacemos con todas estas armas** —

— **Ni idea , solo vi que Carlos cargando su arma y entonces pensé que tenían un plan** — El agente Brasileño tira las escaleras para bajar completamente drogado — **¿ Que diablos haces ?** —

— **Este es mi plan ... Salir y matar a esos hijos de putas** — El de chaleco negro salta cargando su arma , Ada , León y Sherry lo siguen pero cuando salen los vampiros estaban esperando afuera de la casa donde se habían refugiado

— **Se que es una idea estúpida pero ... ¿ Alguien que no sea Carlos tiene un plan ?** —

— **Si ...¡ Corran !** —

Los cuatro salen corriendo en dirección al sur para ver una planta de energía pero cuando una de las criaturas salta sobre Ada esta se corre para una lampara que le quema la cara , León retrocede y y toma a Ada para levantarla y salir corriendo a la planta , el líder ve que León estaba vivo y ve como su mujer estaba quemada en la nieve para ver que los agentes entraban a la planta y dio un grito para alertar a sus camaradas para asesinar a los agentes

 **Continuara**


	18. 30 Días de Noche parte VI

**30 Días de Noche parte VI**

Han pasado dos horas mientras que Carlos estaba volviendo en si , Los agentes como si nada se sentaban esperando a que los vampiros llegaran a todos

— **Oigan cuando salgamos de aquí ¿ que quieren comer ?** — Todos miraron a Carlos quien estaba hasta el gorro con lo que se fumó — **Yo en lo personal prefiero rosquillas y lo que sea que haga daño** —

— **Yo por mi parte quisiera comer un filete bien grande y bien grueso** — Ada se sienta junto a León mientras se abrazaba a su brazo — **¿ Y tu Ada ?** —

La ex de Umbrella sonríe mientras se sentaba firme — **Me gustaría un ganso asado bañado con ciruelas y flores de wasabi ... Suena sexy** —

— **Bueno , a mi me gustaría una comida china ...** — Ada nota la mirada de la agente del servicio secreto pero ella reacciona de forma natural

— **Entonces morirás de hambre Sherry** — Carlos se pone serio y levanta su arma para salir corriendo y con un escopetazo derriba a una de las criaturas , los agentes salen para ver a Olivera forcejeando contra una de las criaturas , los agentes se preparan pero Carlos forcejeaba contra el vampiro y con potentes rodillazos pero León enciende la trituradora , Carlos se inclina hacia atrás haciendo que la criatura caiga en la trituradora haciendo que el vampiro sea vuelto pedazos y volviéndose carne picada — **Vaya por poco y te conviertes en la cena de alguien** —

— **Si gracias preciosa** — El brasileño toma su escopeta pero retrocede al saber que estaban golpeándola , León enciende las luces para que los vampiros retrocedan pero varios de ellos treparon a la torre y con sus garras y dientes comenzaron a destruir los cables de la luz dejando solo las luces de emergencia — **Maldita sea , esto se va a poner feo** —

— **Cuenten municiones** — El agente de ojos azules carga su escopeta con varios cartuchos , Ada y Sherry sus ametralladoras y Olivera carga su rifle — **No se confíen , ellos no son zombis** —

— **Lo sabemos ...** — Ada toma a León y le da un ultimo beso , los dos se miraron a los ojos — **Recuerda ... Te amo** — Los agentes apuntaron a las armas a las puertas pero una garra atraviesa la puerta de acero de 10 centímetros de espesor , los agentes empiezan a vaciar balas contra la puerta dejando agujeros en la puerta — **¿ Que paso ? ¿ Donde esta ?** — La puerta sale volando contra los agentes , ellos lo esquivan y ven la silueta de la criatura que se acercaba — **Tiren** — Al intentar disparar sus armas estaban vacías

— **León** —

— **Corran** — Los agentes tratan de correr pero el vampiro salta sobre Ada y la lanza contra la pared , León toma su cuchillo y se lo arroja al ser de abrigo negro apuñalando su pecho — **Ven por mi** — El líder sonríe con los dientes llenos de sangre pero voltea para recibir un puñetazo de parte de la agente de ojos verdes pero no le hizo nada , el vampiro la toma del cuello pero León lo golpea en la cara con una patada y el líder de los vampiros suelta a Ada quien con una patada barre las piernas del vampiro pero este aterriza con su mano y se impulsa a la pared como un insecto — **Y tu me preguntaste quien ve el Hombre Araña** —

— **¿ No te cansas de decir estupideces ?** — Los agentes comenzaron a atacar al líder pero la velocidad del ser era mucha casi como pelear contra Wesker — **León tenemos que hacer algo** — El agente ve a Ada y sale corriendo llevándose al vampiro a la nieve para darle un cabezazo en la boca tirandole un colmillo , el vampiro se lo quita de encima y lo arroja contra un auto que estaba estacionado , Ada ve que León estaba en problemas y con su pistola le dispara tres tiros en la espalda — **¡ León !** —

— **Ada , vete de aquí , vete de aquí** — El vampiro voltea pero el agente de ojos azules salta sobre el líder de gabardina negra y lo arroja a la nieve pero este se lo quita , los vampiros los rodearon mientras que el vampiro le lanza el cuchillo para que León pelee , Ada ve que el agente estaba por enfrentarse a duelo con el líder — **León** — El de cabellera rubia ve que Ada tenia los ojos vidriosos — **Esta vez sera diferente** — El lider deja ver una sonrisa con sus dientes llenos de colmillos con trozos de carne , el agente gira su cuchillo con la punta hacia afuera , el vampiro le lanza un puñetazo pero León lo esquiva haciendo que el vampiro destroce el vidrio del auto hiriendo su mano derecha , El vampiro le lanza un izquierdazo rompiendo el otro vidrio hiriendo su mano izquierda — **Mi turno** — El agente de la Nueva Orden Mundial le lanza un derechazo derribando al hematófago quien se levanta con su mano herida y con los pies juntos patea al agente y lo lanza a la nieve , León se levanta y con su cuchillo le corta la mejilla , Ada , Carlos y Sherry llegaron para ver al agente en el circulo de la muerte — **Anda pelea** — El vampiro salta sobre León pero este aferra el cuchillo y lo entierra en su boca abierta haciendo que la punta del cuchillo salga por la nuca del ser , el de gabardina negra cae muerto mientras que los vampiros veían a León — **Se acabo** — Los vampiros salen de la escena dejando a su líder muerto en la nieve , Ada sale corriendo abrazando a su amado agente

— **Estaba preocupada por ti guapo** — Los dos se besan con gran pasión mientras que se miraban a los ojos , los primero rayos del sol estaban saliendo mientras que a lo lejos León y Ada estaban sentados sobre una manta muy gruesa viendo el amanecer — **Sabes guapo , a pesar de las masacres y vampiros , este lugar es muy romántico** — Los dos estaban abrazados de brazos mientras miraban salir el sol — **Sabes de que me doy cuenta** —

— **¿ De que ?** —

— **Que ni siquiera sabemos de donde vinieron esas cosas y tampoco tiene sentido que acabaras con el líder y se fueran** —

— **Es que así lo escribieron** — Ada lo mira con extrañes — **Es una historia paralela a la saga de Resident Evil y el autor lo escribe y nosotros lo vivimos** —

— **Me gusta mas esta vida que la original** — Los dos siguen viendo el amanecer mientras cargaban sus brazos para no sentir frió

 **Continuara**


	19. El Barco de las Sombras

**El Barco de Las Sombras**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que pasó el atentado en Alaska , León había vuelto a su departamento de Whasington mientras que cerraba sus ojos escucha la puerta y al abrirlos ve que Ada entraba por la puerta con bolsas del mercado mientras que con sus sensuales caderas cerraba la puerta

— **Oye guapo , parece que tus frenos no sirven** — León se levanta para ayudar a su escarlata con un beso en la mejilla mientras que ayudaba con las bolsas — **Sabes llamaron de la agencia y parece que no hay trabajo por ahora** — El agente estaba un poco agotado por las misiones que tuvo en esas dos semanas — **Oye guapo ¿ te encuentras bien ?** —

— **Solo un poco aturdido** — Ada le da un beso al cuello y con sus manos comienza a masajear sus hombros mientras que el cerraba los ojos con mucho cuidado — **Eso me gusta** —

— **Sabes estuve pensando** — La agente comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del agente — **Q** **uizas un romántico y suave crucero ... Sol , Agua fresca , Bebidas frías** — La agente de ojos verdes se sienta sobre las piernas de León — **¿ Que dices guapo ?** —

— **Ve empacando tus maletas y yo reservo los pasajes** — Ada se lanza en un beso en los labios al agente y se va meneando su cuerpo — **Que suerte que siempre puedo contar con Ada , eso siempre me salva** — Mientras que la ex de Umbrella estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá , el agente reservaba por Internet , al ver que los pasajes de platino tenían muchas combas para pareja decidió reservarlos sin preguntarle a su agente — **Bueno mañana nos vamos a descansar unos días al caribe** —

— **Excelente decisión guapo** — Ella le da un sorbo a su copa mientras terminaba de leer mientras que el agente veía un marco familiar — **Sabes Ada estoy pensando que quizás debamos dar el siguiente paso** — La agente escarlata se atraganta con su bebida para ver a León

— **¿ Que estas diciendo ? ¿ Acaso quieres ... Separarte de mi ?** — Ada suelta el libro mientras que ve a León preocupado — **Dime León** —

— **No Ada** — El agente se levanta mientras que veía los ojos de Ada — **Esta pasando nuestra vida , quizás debamos tener un hijo y formar una familia** — Ada quedo pálida mientras que el la miraba de forma sincera de Leon pero ella estaba muda por lo que dijo el agente , la de melena negra estaba muda

— **León , se que dije que quería un bebé pero ... Ahora es diferente** — Ada le da un beso en la mejilla y va al cuarto para poder hacer las maletas pero decide ir a refrescar sus pensamientos — **Oye guapo , quiero salir a despejar mi mente , te encargo las maletas** — La agente de la NOM sale del departamento a un parque cercano mientras que se sentaba siente que era una escena conocida cuando un sombrero de enfermera vuela a sus pies — **¿ Aun tienes problemas con tu sombrero ?** —

— **Parece que no se te olvida nada amiga** — La chica quien traía su traje de enfermera se acerca y la saluda formal con un beso en la mejilla — **¿ Como haz estado ?** —

— **Con mucho trabajo , a decir verdad estoy en un tema un poco complejo** — La de ojos verdes estaba un poco complicada por la situación — **Mira se que le dije a Leon que quería algo pero después de un par de cosas me arrepentí** —

— **Déjame adivinar , quería acostarse contigo pero cuando lo viste se te bajo todo** — La de ojos verdes le calla con cuidado la boca — **Mhm** —

— **No es eso** — Ada estaba sonrojada — **A decir verdad Leon y yo somos como dos carnívoros y entre nos ... El esta bien instruido** —

— **A ver , cuéntame** — La enfermera de melena negra quedaba encantada por los relatos de Ada — **Vaya me gustaría conocer a tan gallardo hombre alguna vez** — La de ojos esmeraldas se pone un poco celosa — **Tranquila solo digo de pasada** —

— **Si te atreves a tocar ... incluso a soñar con el en tus sueños húmedos ... Te arranco los senos y me las pagaras** —

— **Un poquito violenta ¿ No lo crees ?** — Esledlana desliza su mano por la banca del parque — **Ademas las atracciones físicas de un hombre no son lo único que me importan** — La enfermera roza las piernas de Ada quien se levanta exaltadas — **¿ Que te pasa ?** —

— **No ... Nada solo ... Debo irme** — La agente de ojos esmeraldas sale a su departamento mientras que León estaba sentado bebiendo mientras miraba " Los indestructibles 2 " pero ve a su novia agitada

— **¿ Que te pasa ?** — Ada cierra la puerta mientras que respiraba agitada — **Ada ¿ Que paso ?** —

 **—** **Leon , vamos a la cama deprisa** — Después del acto , la agente se levanta un poco agotada — **A ver , esto no , esto tampoco** — El rubio se levanta para ver a Ada reorganizando las maletas

— **¿ Ada ? ¿ Que haces ?** —

— **Alejarte del trabajo guapo** — La de ojos verdes toma un cuchillo de combate en una funda negra — **¿ Para que necesitas un cuchillo de pelea en un crucero vacacional ?** —

— **Ah pues** —

— **Nada** — La agente de la NOM saca las armas de fuego y empaca solo ropa , un bloqueador solar y unos anteojos negros mientras que Leon se estiraba mientras que la ex de Umbrella sacaba mas cosas de la maleta — **Listo , esto es una maleta de viaje** — Al voltear ve que Leon tenia un sombrero y una camisa hawaiana — **¿ Que haces con eso ?** — La sonrisa de la agente estaba adornando su cara mientras que sus ojos se volvían de cristal — **Es interesante ver a un hombre que me hace reír** —

— **Bueno , a fin de cuentas yo conduzco** — Mientras que el viaje se había prolongado mientras que Ada veía como a lo lejos el crucero blanco con lineas rojas — **Se ve divertido** —

— **Una semana descansaras , te relajaras y gozaras** —

— **Para eso mantente en la cama toda la semana que es lo mismo** — El agente se estaciona y deja el auto para que lo custodien — **Bueno aquí estamos** — El rubio carga las dos maletas , una de el y otra de Ada , mientras subían les regalan unos collares de flores , Leon quien tenia unos pantalones blancos y una camisa azul , la agente de vestido blanco blanco y un sombrero del mismo color con una cinta rosa — **¿ A que hora traen el menú ?** —

— **No me arruinaras la semana guapo** — El agente llega a su cuarto mientras que Ada veía la cabina mientras que el agente toma el celular pero ella se lo arrebata enojada — **¿ Que hablamos sobre los celulares ?** —

— **Solo es para sacar unas fotos** — El rubio comienza a tomar fotos mientras que le trataba de quitar el vestido dejándola en bikini — **Dijiste que querías que gozáramos** —

— **No soy estrella porno** — Ada le arrebata el celular mientras que ella se echa en la cama — **¿ Pusiste el cartel de " No molestar "** —

 **Continuara**


	20. En Alta Mar Parte I

**En Alta Mar Parte I**

Las vacaciones de Leon y Ada habían empezado , mientras que el primer día se dio una fiesta de bienvenida , las luces parpadeantes estaban al máximo y la música también , el agente de ojos azules va por unos tragos para voltear y ve a su agente disfrazada de sirena , su cola de pez color agua marina , dos estrellas de mar que tapaban sus pechos y su labial azul marino con una sombra del mismo color , una flor marina entre su cabellera negra

— **No sabia que la sirenita quería un trago** — La agente de ojos verdes le arrebata una de las copas y la bebe con esos labios que seducían al agente — **Salud** — Los dos brindaron mientras que la música brillaba en los oídos de Leon y de Ada quienes estaba muy abrazados

— **Vez que un poco tiempo libre no hace daño a nadie** — La agente comienza a besar a de ojos azules mientras que el le tocaba los muslos — **Tranquilo guapo , no te apresures a los hechos** — Las luces se volvían mas y mas románticas mientras que Ada miraba a agente pero un grito les alerta para ver a un hombre devorando a su esposa

— **No , no es cierto** — El agente se desliza con una patada golpeando al cadáver pero otros dos se lanzan contra las personas , Ada comienza a ver que en la cabina del capitán había una criatura similar al Lepotitsa quien soltaba el gas en la catedral , Leon toma un cuchillo de la mesa y se la arroja a la criatura , el vidrio se rompe y un gas de color verde sale de sus llagas contaminado al barco mientras que Ada peleaba a mano limpia pero los muertos eran demasiado — **Ada tenemos que salir de aquí** — El agente de ojos azules toma a su novia y salen corriendo evitando a los caníbales , pero mientras que los no infectados trataban de salvarse tirándose al agua pero pero no podían llegar a la barandilla — **¿ Quien estará detrás de este ataque ?** — El enorme crucero empieza a detenerse y el cuarto de maquinas estalla abriendo un agujero en el suelo haciendo que Leon y Ada caigan seis pisos al cuarto de as calderas ; Leon estaba aturdido mientras que abría sus ojos para ver a un infectado acercarse con un mazo , el agente lo esquiva y con una patada le rompe la pierna derecha para tomar el mazo y le rompe la cabeza , La de ojos esmeraldas se levanta mientras los trozos de madera caían de su cuerpo — **¿ Estas bien ?** —

— **Eh estado mejor** — Ada se levanta mientras que su vestido roto revelaba su intimidad — **Sabia que debía ponerme ropa interior** — Ella se levanta y al ver que no serviría mas — **Maldita sea , las maletas están seis piso mas arriba y no tengo intención de caminar desnuda** — El agente se quita su camisa y ella se cubre para estar un poco mas presentable

— **Estamos de suerte** — El agente le roba un mapa del cuarto de maquina — **Quizás si llegamos al centro de calderas podremos encontrar un mapa del barco** —

— **Ves , te dije que debías conservar el folleto** — Ada mira para todos lados pero no había nada que le sirva — **¿ Hay alguna arma para mi ?** — El rubio ve una barreta y con fuerza la arranca para dejar ver que había una punta muy aguda y se la entrega a Ada — **Espero que haya supervivientes** — Los dos comienzan a abrir la puerta mientras que escuchaban los pasos de los muertos vivientes — **¿ Por que no dejaran de joder el mundo con sus armas ?** — La agente sale del cuarto y con la ayuda de Leon llega a los conductos de aire para deslizarse , Leon esquivaba y golpeaba a los muertos mientras que ella llegaba al otro lado del pasillo para abrir las compuertas pero necesitaba una llave especial para abrirla — **¿ Una llave especial ? Fantástico** —

— **Ada , ve por el del casco amarillo** — Los muertos lo protegían mientras que Ada usaba la barreta para golpear y apuñalar a los muertos , León usaba un mazo para golpear las cabezas y espadas de los muertos — **Esta escapando** — La de ojos verdes le lanza la barreta clavando el cuerpo del muerto a una pared de madera — **Ada , atrapalo** — Leon le lanza el mazo mientras que Ada esquivaba y pateaba a los cadáveres vivientes , uno de los arrastrados la tumba por las piernas pero Leon logra acercar con el mazo en la cabeza — **¿ Estas bien ?** —

— **Si , supongo que la tarjeta es lo que necesitamos para salir de este cuarto** — Ada toma la tarjeta mientras que el muerto estaba de espalda — **Con permiso** — Ada toma la tarjeta pero el muerto se suelta para tomar a la agente de ojos verdes y comienza a forcejear con ella , Leon lanza una patada aplastando la cabeza del muerto contra la pared

— **Obviamente no nos dejaran tener vacaciones** — Leon abre la puerta mientras que varias fugas de agua le hacían imposible tener mucha visibilidad , Ada toma la barreta mientras que avanzaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a un mapa del barco , con su barreta rompe el cristal y saca el mapa — **¿ Y bien ?** —

— **Leon , estamos en lo mas bajo , son 8 pisos hasta la cubierta principal** — Ella dobla el mapa y la guarda entre su escote pero nota la mirada de Leon — **¿ Que ? Si lo quieres tómalo** — Los agentes deciden salir del cuarto de maquinas para encontrar supervivientes pero no había mas que fuego , agua y cuerpos , Leon camina con cautela hasta las escaleras donde ve que una catarata de sangre , el agente se acerca pero uno de los cuerpos salta sobre el , los dos ruedan por el suelo pero cuando el muerto abre la boca , una punta de hierro le perfora la nuca — **De nada guapo** — Ella le extiende la mano y los dos comienzan a subir por las escaleras mientras que los muertos caminaban devorando cuerpos enteros , Ada comienza a espiar por todos lados pero cuando ve la puerta de metal le señala a Leon y este entiende

— **No hay forma de llegar a ella sin tropezarnos con los muertos** — Ada mira como los tubos de ventilación pero el peso de León no soportaría — **Supongo que la masa muscular mía es muy pesado** —

— **Quizás deberías hacer dieta** — Leon se aferra a la columna aun un poco molesto — **No te ofendas pero pero tu pesas 89 Kilos contra 56 kilos míos** —

— **¿ 56 Kilos -_- ?** — La ex de Umbrella sale corriendo para pisar las manos de Leon quien la impulsa para arriba y ella se sujeta de los tubos de ventilación — **Mujeres** —

 **Continuara**


	21. En Alta Mar Parte II

**En Alta Mar Parte II**

Ada logra trepar por los tubos de ventilación pero mientras se arrastraban Leon corría por debajo mientras veía como el zombi de seguridad se acercaba , el de ojos azules salta por detrás y con una toma lo empuja estrellando su cabeza al suelo y sacando su pistola y dos cargadores pero ve bajar a Ada por la ventilación pero cae sobre uno de los muertos vivientes por lo que el agente de cabellos rubios — ¡ Ada ! — La de ojos verdes voltea para ver como Leon le lanza una pistola que rompe el cristal de la ventana y ella la atrapa pero el muerto la toma de las piernas tirándola al suelo pero ella le coloca la pistola entre las cejas y tira del gatillo volando la cabeza del muerto — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si supongo que si — La ex de Umbrella abre la puerta mientras que León entraba para ver como las cámaras de seguridad estaban cortadas — Supongo que esto es lo que paso —

— Mhm ... No tenemos otra opción — El agente de ojos azules toma un par de radios y le da una a Ada — Buscaremos supervivientes y quiero que te mantengas en contacto conmigo —

— Lo haré — La de ojos verdes le da un ultimo beso — Cuídate guapo , recuerda que aun me debes llevar a cenar — Ada ira hacia atrás el cargador listo para defenderse de cualquier cosa — Volveré por ti guapo —

— No si yo te encuentro antes — León sale corriendo mientras que miraba para adelante pero al ver las escaleras que goteaban se da cuenta como la presión del agua estaba acabando con el barco por lo que el decide llamar a Ada — Ada , el agua esta hundiendo con el barco —

— Enserio no puedo creer esta suerte — Ada sube por las cuerdas del ascensor y comienza a trepar mientras el que el agua le impedía ver — León , tengo que decirte que el agua me esta mojando —

— ¿ Estas mojada ? —

— Si yo ... Oye no seas grosero — La agente se limpiaba el agua de los ojos — ¿ Como demonios puede el barco soportar tanta agua ? —

— Quizás por que este barco se hundirá en unos 35 minutos — Los agentes reconocen los alto parlante como Wesker estaba en el barco — Me temo que ustedes dos van a perecer junto con los muertos vivientes que tanto odian —

— Ada , tenemos que salir de aquí — León comienza a subir por las escaleras mientras Ada trepaba por las cuerdas pero las cuerdas se cortan y ella cae por varios metros al agua — ¿ Ada ? ¿ Ada ? ¡ Ada !... — El agente sale corriendo para donde estaba el ascensor y ve que la de ojos verdes estaba atrapada sin posibilidad de respirar — ¡ Ada ! — León salta al agua para ver como las cuerdas aplastaban su cuerpo pero el las retira y logra sacar a su amada , con un golpe en la espalda la hace toser toda el agua salada — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Eh estado mejor — Ada se levanta mientras que el la carga — Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora guapo — Ada le da la pistola al agente mientras el trataba de subir — ¿ Como subiremos 8 pisos en 15 minutos antes de que se hunda el barco en las aguas ? —

— Solo hay una forma — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza — Respira hondo amor y saldremos a la superficie — Leon le dispara al cristal de presión y el agua comienza a entrar , los dos tomaron aire mientras que el agua los cubría y la presión los saca a las afueras del barco , el agente le hace señas hacia arriba y los dos ven el agujero de la cubierta y salen nadando para salir — Es increíble que pague 5 mil dolares por intentar morir —

— Al menos viste a la sirenita mas sensual de tu vida — Ada se levanta y queda de espalda para ver las estrellas — Al menos tenemos una linda vista , un tentáculo sale de la proa y Ada lo esquiva con facilidad y sale una especie de pulpo que muto por la culpa de la carne infectada — Hay por favor — La de ojos verdes esquiva el ataque y León le dispara con un golpe certero a su ojo — León tu tienes la única arma de fuego — León le dispara con gran velocidad al animal pero las balas se acaban

— Lo siento Ada pero no hay balas — Leon esquiva el ataque del pulpo pero Ada toma una barreta y la usa como un arpón clavandola en su cuerpo — Ada necesitamos salir de aquí antes que las mareas hundan este barco — Ada toma las cuerdas y las enreda en los tentáculos del pulpo para amarrarlas en las barandas

— León tenemos que salir de este lugar — Los dos comienzan a correr mientras que el pulpo se soltaba con gran fuerza para azotar el barco dejando una enorme grieta en el barco — El barco se esta partiendo Leon — Los dos entran en la cabina de mando mientras que el de ojos azules apretaba palancas al azar — ¿ Que demonios haces ? Tenemos que salir de aquí —

— Si nos vamos , nos llevaremos a ese bastardo — Leon acelera mientras que Ada veía como una caja se movía de de lado a lado — Revisa Ada — La de ojos verdes abre para ver una balsa salvavidas y dos chalecos — Entiendo , sabe que debes tenerte al margen —

— Entiendo ... ¿ Tienes buena puntería ? — Leon sonríe con sus ojos en el blanco — ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— No tenemos armas pero este barco tiene suficiente combustible para acabar con ese maldito — Los dos aceleran de ambos motores mientras el pulpo trataba de atrapar a los agentes , los dos se agachan dejando el cuarto de maquinas sin techo pero al llegar a un iceberg los dos saltan a la cubierta mientras corrían a la baranda — Hasta luego — Ada tira del cordón para que la balsa se infle y ambos saltan al agua para ver al barco estrellarte en la masa de hielo llevándose al pulpo en una gran explosión — El peor viaje después del Titanic —

— Ahora ¿ donde demonios estamos ? — Tras horas de navegar llegan a las playas de Miami donde son rescatados por la guardia costera — Bueno queríamos vacaciones y ahora la tenemos — Ada y Leon estaban acostados en las playas mientras que el sol bañaba sus cuerpos , la bikini rosada de la de ojos verdes la hacia mas llamativa en la arena blanca y la vista de León — Sigue mirando mi cuerpo guapo , eso me gusta —

— Estamos iguales , es una pena que este sea el ultimo fin de semana de vacaciones — El de ojos azules e entrega una copa y ella la toma con una sonrisa — Cuando volvamos tengo una sorpresa para ti —

 **Continuara**


End file.
